Tell me that YOU love me
by Juli.Potter
Summary: CAP 7 UP! Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta.. LxJ MERODEADORES!
1. El primer día de clases

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten de este Fic tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo J

Julipotter

**-- **

1er Capítulo

El primer día de clases-

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana del primer día en Hogwarts, y en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor del 7mo año una chica se encontraba sentada en su cama con un libro en sus piernas leyendo rápidamente y pasando las hojas sin parar. Su nombre era Lily Evans era una chica muy linda, con un cabello rojo largo y lacio, muy bonito. Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas divinos que no pasaban desapercibidos y un cutis perfecto. Para variar, tenía una figura muy linda ya que no comía mucho y cuando lo hacia no engordaba para nada. Era una chica muy codiciada por el sexo masculino y las chicas de Hogwarts le tenían un odio tan grande por ser tan linda y por ser nada menos que "la chica que volvía loco a James Potter". Sus mejores amigas desde primer año eran Sam Spencer y Emily Allen también de Gryffindor con las que compartía todo. Su materia favorita era Encantamientos; estaba premiada como Premio Anual y prefecta de Gryffindor. Sus padres eran muggles y tenía una hermana, Petunia, con la cual no se llevaba del todo bien . Lily odiaba a los merodeadores en especial a James Potter al cual lo tomaba como un completo estúpido , arrogante , sin vergüenza , idiota , sin cerebro … **( Bueno ya nos damos cuenta que lo ODIA XD) , **pero tenía que aceptar que Remus le caía bastante bien ya que juntos eran prefectos y se podría decir que hasta "amigos" .

Lily Tenía un pijama rosa chicle con tiras muy a la moda y el pelo despeinado ya que se acababa de levantar. Miró a sus dos mejores amigas que dormían muy tranquilas, y decidió levantarlas para cambiarse e ir a desayunar. Se levantó y fue a despertar a Sam que dormía en la cama de al lado a la suya.

-Sam... Sam... ¡DESPIERTAA! - Gritó Lily.

-¡Despierta ya! Cambiate y vamos a desayunar.

-Ya voy Lily... - Respondió Sam mientras se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada. ¿No me podes dejar dormir más?

- Haz lo que quieras Sam, si te quedas dormida y llegas tarde será tu problema - Dijo Lily que estaba eligiendo su conjunto para su primer día.

- Me convenciste Lily – exclamó Sam dejando sus ojos en blanco y tomando sus anteojos de su mesita de luz.

-Siempre lo hago... sonrió la pelirroja.

Sam Spencer era una chica un poco baja, con el pelo rubio lacio hasta los hombros y unos ojos marrones chocolate impactantes, detrás de unos anteojos cuadrados de marco gris que le quedaban muy bonitos. Ella tenía un secreto, ella estaba completamente enamorada de Remus Lupin y solo sus dos mejores amigas lo sabían. Su materia favorita era Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y era Sangre mestiza ya que su padre era mago y su madre muggle.

Mientras en la cama siguiente a la de Sam, una chica morena se levantó de su cama con un aspecto estresado. Su nombre era Emily Allen pero sus amigas la apodaban Emi. Era una chica alta de unos 1.66 m, con unos ojos color miel que de vez en cuando se tornaban amarillos y un cabello castaño largo hermoso. Era una chica desordenada y divertida. Su materia favorita era ¿el recreo? , pues queda bien claro que odiaba el colegio pero le iba bastante bien aunque su problema era, en una sola palabra, que era una _vaga. _

-Lily , ¡ya te lo he dicho millones de veces! .Puedes dejar de prender la luz a las 7 de la mañana porque quiero dormir y así ¡NO PUEDOO!

-Mira Emi, tranquilízate .No prendí la luz del cuarto, fue tan solo el velador y si no puedes dormir _jodete_. Pero yo necesito repasar ¿sabes? No se si conoces esa palabra pero como ya te dije MILLONES DE VECES – aclaró imitando a su amiga – necesito R-E-P-A-S-A-R – dijo burlonamente la pelirroja -

-Primero... – empezó la castaña furiosa.

-¡Chicas no empiecen otra vez, por favor! – interrumpió Sam antes de que Emi protestara.

Emi entro al baño sin antes agregar un "si, claro" en tono burlón-

-Si tienes razón -dijo Lily. Vístanse y Vamos a desayunar ¿si? Dijo en tono alto para que Emi escuchara desde el baño.

-Claro –respondió Sam que ya se estaba poniendo un chupin negro.

-¿Te gusta como estoy? Pregunto Lily con un tono de preocupación. No me convence la falda, ¿a vos que te parece? Dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

- Me encanta esa falda, en verdad te queda divina – admiró la rubia- Aprovecha que como es el primer día de clases nos dejan usar ropa común.

- Esta bien - sonrió

Emi salio del baño y agregó:

-Lily ya sabes que te queda bien, ya deja de hacerte la engreída-

-¿Perdón, yo engreída? Dijo Lily muy colorada ya que estaba furiosa.

-Si Lily tu, y para tu información esa mini es demasiado corta- la miró de arriba abajo- úsala si quieres que los chicos te vean como la idiota de Stacy Windhount.

-A bueno esto es el colmo, _Tu_ estas celosa es obvio-le dijo Lily cortante. Y además tienes faldas iguales de cortas que esta, y baja los humos tarada –gritó -

-¡Basta chicas! ¡Dejen de gritar! Por dios... ¡Siempre peleando! No parecen mejores amigas.-exclamó Sam que las estaba separando porque si no se agarraban de los pelos.

-Esta bien, dijeron las dos chicas a la vez, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Bien! ¡Al fin! – dijo Sam.

-¿Porque siempre pelean chicas? Si, Talvez son muy diferentes pero son mejores amigas, ¿no entienden eso? Píenselo .Dijo Sam mientras salía del cuarto hacia el Gran Comedor y las dejaba a ellas solas-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, se miraban sin decir nada .Entonces Lily habló:

-Yo no quiero pelear ¿sabes? Pero no entiendo porque me criticas teniendo tú también faldas así…

-Mira Lily – suspiró- estoy celosa porque todo te queda bien y porque tienes un montón de chicos atrás , no puedo evitar envidiarte Lily – bajo la cabeza con tristeza-

-Yo también envidio cosas tuyas Emi, tienes un montón de ropa y a ti todo te queda re lindo , tienes acumulación de chicos que babean por ti , y encima ¿acaso me envidias por tener a Potter detrás? Jajajaj – rió Lily y a Emi le destellaron los ojos – Así que no digas que tengo "un montón" de chicos detrás-

-Pero no entiendo por que la envidia te lleva a que me trates así – dijo tristemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Perdóname Lily- dijo sinceramente- últimamente desde el verano no se que me a pasado en serio, perdóname por todo esto - murmuró

-Esta bien Emi, te entiendo. Ya olvidemos todo ¿amigas de nuevo? – sonrió la pelirroja.

-Claro que si – dijo Emi y abrazó a su amiga .¿Que te parece si me cambio y vamos a desayunar?- preguntó.

-¡Si claro! Muero de hambre- dijo Lily mientras Emi se ponía un chupin azul eléctrico.

Bajaron rápidamente y entraron al Gran Comedor. Al entrar, muchos de los alumnos voltearon al verlas, ya que estaban divinas.

Lily llevaba su pelo rojo suelto, tenia una falda de jean de "rapsodia" (una marca de ropa muggle) y una musculosa rosa básica con unos tacos tacos divinos.

Emi tenía un chupin azul de jean(_esos que son apretados en la parte de abajo)_ con una remera de mangas cortas gris y llevaba unas zapatillas all stars blancas.

Se sentaron enfrente de Sam que estaba comiendo su avena con leche en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Escucha Sam-empezó Lily.

-Lo sentimos , sabemos que siempre estas en medio de nuestros problemas, pero ya decidimos no pelear mas– agregó Emi

-Si es verdad – aclaró - lo sentimos muchísimo- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Sam no dijo nada, seguía mirando su avena, pero después de unos segundos contestó:

-Esta bien chicas, estoy feliz de que se hayan amigado y que dejen de pelear- dijo con una sonrisa. Las quiero chicas – se levanto y les dio un gran abrazo.

-Nosotras mas Samy – y siguieron abrazadas.

Cuando se separaron se limitaron a sonreír y a reír sin saber porque mientras algunas personas las veían diciendo _"estas están locas"_ .Empezaron a comer su desayuno que estaba muy rico, entre charlas y risas.

Pero a escuchar gritos y murmullos provenientes de las chicas ya sabían lo que pasaba. Se miraron para luego mirar a la puerta del Gran Comedor-Se encontraron con las cuatro personas que más odiaban en el mundo: _Los Merodeadores._

Los merodeadores entraron. El primero de todos era James Potter, buscador y capitán del equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor. Era el mas lindo de todos, el mas popular y deseado por las chicas. El estaba enamorado de cierta pelirroja que no le daba ni la hora ya que como el había comprobado, era diferente a las demás y es por eso, que a el le gustaba tanto. Su materia favorita era Transformaciones, era un buen alumno y era Premio Anual. Sus padres habían fallecido pero vivía con sus adorables abuelos en Valle Godric en una inmensa mansión ya que Potter era extremadamente rico. Sus mejores amigos lo llamaban "Cornamenta" o Proongs porque se convertía en ciervo al ser un _animago_ .James tenía el pelo alborotado color negro muy pero muy sexy con unos ojos color avellanas muy lindos y usaba unas gafas redondas que le daban un toque intelectual. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, la mejor de todo Hogwarts , debo aclarar, con unos dientes blanquísimos y además tenia un cuerpo excelente gracias al Quiditch. En estos momentos llevaba una camisa cuadrillé roja y negra de mangas 3/4 salida de sus jeans cosa que le daba un toque "rebelde" totalmente abierta dejando ver una remera blanca lisa que usaba debajo y llevaba un chupin de jean azul oscuro. Tenía unas nike dunk

Lo seguía a su derecha Sirius Black bateador del equipo de quiditch de Gryfindor , también era muy lindo , popular y tenia varias admiradoras. Sirius era todo un don Juan , vivía alrededor de chicas y no dejaba de ligarse con ellas. Su materia favorita era dormir pues era un vago dormilón y si no fuera por sus amigos le iría pésimo en el colegio. Su familia era muy rica pero como el se rehusó a unirse al lado oscuro ahora vivía con su nueva familia "Los Potter" que lo habían aceptado en su casa de la mejor manera , y ahora era parte de esta generosa familia. El también era un animago pero en diferencia de James el se convertía en un perro negro y es por eso su apodo Canuto o Padfoot .Sirius tenía unos ojos grises bellísimos con un pelo negro algo largo que caía elegantemente sobre su rostro . Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con un Jean tiro bajo con unas Converse negras.

Y a la izquierda de James, estaba Remus John Lupin prefecto de Gryffindor , un chico estudioso pero bastante lindo, tenía unas cuantas admiradoras pero no solía salir mucho con ellas como lo hacían sus amigos. Sus materias favoritas eran DCAO y Pociones. Remus era un licántropo, se convertía en lobo una vez por mes y es por eso que sus amigos lo llamaban Lunático o Moony. Sus padres eran magos. El tenía el pelo castaño claro llevando al rubio con unos color miel . Su piel era blanca y a veces tomaba un tono enfermizo. Tenía un Jean azul con una remera verde que tenía detrás el número 7 en blanco, que le había regalado James para su cumpleaños del año pasado. Tenía unas zapatillas blancas como las de sus amigos.

**(Debo aclarar que no pienso nombrar a esa rata inmunda llamada Peter pettigrew y debo aclarar también que este personaje ****no aparece**** en este fic. Muchas gracias)**

Al entrar los merodeadores muchas chicas se acercaron gritando como locas. Los abrazaban , les hablaban y susurraban cosas como : _"Que lindo estas" _o _"¿Salimos algún día a Hogsmeade?"_

Eran sus "tontas fans" como decía Lily siempre que las escuchaba hablar de ellos-

Entre ellas estaban el grupito de las de Slytherin, unas chicas muy populares pero muy huecas. Muchos las apodaban "Las plásticas" ya que cada una de ellas tenía hecha una cirugía en el cuerpo o en la cara. Pero ellas se solían llamar "Hot girls".

Las plásticas eran cinco, que estaban al mando de Stacy Windhount que era toda una barbie; cabello rubio perfecto y lacio con unos ojos celestes divinos pero con una nariz muy operada al igual que sus pechos que parecian dos bludgers. Stacy había estado saliendo desde 4to año con James Potter, pero al enterarse de que el moría por "la tonta de Evans" le cortó y ahora salía con el capitán del equipo de quiditch de Slytherin,Dean Jones, un chico muy lindo de unos ojos verdes con cabello rubio.

Kelly Crow era la mejor amiga de Stacy, era parte del grupo y era su "perro faldero" ya que ella la trataba muy mal, pero a Kelly solo le importaba pertenecer al grupo. Esta era una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con unos ojos verdes muy lindos. Las otras tres integrantes eran las seguidoras de Stacy entre ellas estaba: Tina Murther, Hannah Pince y Catherine Rinalth. Esta última había estado saliendo con Remus el año pasado y es por eso que Sam la odiaba tanto.

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Los odio tanto! –dijo Lily cerrando su puño con fuerza, como si le fuera a pegar a alguien.

-Si se creen mucho... Pero Remus no es así – agregó Sam en tono soñador.

-Tu lo dices porque te gusta, Sam – le dijo Emi burlonamente

-Por lo menos lo acepto no como tu, que te gusta Black ¡y no lo aceptas! –Sam le sacó la lengua.

-Jaja, si claro – exclamó Emi rodando sus ojos. ¿Black? Por dios es un engreído.-dijo con cara de asco-

-Black es un engreído pero no tanto como Potter , mírenlo... Revoloteándose el cabello como si le quedara bien ¡Por dios! – agregó Lily con desgana.

-Ay Lily, nos podes negar que no te gusta… pero que no es lindo ¡NO! Míralo... esta muy bueno – dijo Emi con unos ojos soñadores mientras lo veía rodeado de sus fans.

-A bueno, te gusta Potter – dijo Lily sorprendida.

-¿A mi, gustarme Potter? ¡nooo! Por dios Lily, ¿escuchas lo que dices? Solo digo que esta bueno nada más. – contestó sonrojada –

**Mientras, los merodeadores se acercaban a ellas.**

-A bueno, hablando de roma miren quienes están aquí-dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Buen día a ti también Lils-dijo James alborotándose aun mas su pelo azabache y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

-Claro Potter, para ti soy Evans ... ¿te acuerdas? Dijo Lily rodando sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Esta bien Evans , ¿quieres salir conmigo? Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no idiota! NUNCA voy a salir contigo, grabátelo en esa cabecita que tienes , Potter- gritó

-Ya vas a caer a mis pies linda- contesto James en tono despreocupado mientras Lily hacia un esfuerzo para no pegarle.

-Los chicos se sentaron juntos a ellas, sirviéndose el desayuno.

-A bueno, ¡los tenemos que soportar en las clases y ahora en el desayuno! Dijo Emi apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos-.

-¡Que dios nos ayude por favor! Dijo Sam colocando sus manos exageradamente como en señal de rezo.

-No se hagan las tontas chicas...si mueren por nosotros , acéptenlo –exclamó Sirius con una sonrisita en sus labios-

Las chicas se limitaron a poner sus ojos en blanco y a reír como si el chico estuviera loco.

-Deja de reírte Allen , si tu mueres por mi ... le contestó Sirius mirándola a los ojos .

-Ohh claro Black, ¡estoy completamente enamorada de vos! Dijo Emi burlonamente.¿No te acuerdas que te odio? ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

-Como digas amor – dijo Sirius . Yo mejor me voy a pedir un turno en la iglesia para casarme contigo mañana temprano- sonrió y salio del gran salón riendo.

-¡Lo mato! ¡Idiota! Dijo levantándose para seguirlo.

-No Emi, déjalo es un tarado. Siéntate- le dijo Lily mientras la agarraba del brazo para que se sentara.

-Yo también me voy- dijo James dándole un último mordisco a su sándwich. ¿Vamos Lunático? –

-Si vamos, ya empieza Transformaciones. – contestó este – Adiós chicas, adiós Sam- agregó Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por irse, al fin un poco de paz – dijo Lily en tono alto mientras los chicos se iban.

-Ah Evans – gritó james dándose vuelta rápidamente. Estas divina hoy, esa falda te queda divina, hermosa- dijo con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

-A bueno Lily , se ve que Potter te miró de arriba abajo- rió Sam

-Ni me lo menciones por favor –contestó Lily enojada.

Sam consultó su reloj , quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase.

-Vamos chicas, llegamos tarde a Transformaciones, apurémonos – dijo Sam parándose de un salto.

-Si vamos, dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

--

Al llegar a la clase de transformaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall no estaba para la gran suerte de las tres chicas. Se sentaron en unos bancos que quedaban en la fila del medio de la clase. Lily estaba sentada con Emi detrás y Sam estaba sentada junto a Rose Blunt de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones claros.

Después de unos minutos llegó la profesora Mcgonagall con su túnica verde esmeralda y su típico sombrero haciendo juego.

-Buen Día alumnos.- dijo La Profesora en tono severo.

-Buen día profesora Mcgonagall - dijeron los alumnos al unísono.

-Copien esto por favor y empiecen a practicarlo .Tienen 15 minutos. –exclamó la profesora.

Y con un "clic" de su varita apareció una lista enorme sobre como transformar una copa en un cisne.

-Esto se ve complicado – empezó Emi dirigiéndose a Lily con preocupación-

-Es facilísimo, si quieres te explico-contestó Lily haciendo un gesto con su mano como si no tuviera importancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James estaba en otro mundo. Estaba viendo a la pelirroja que lo volvía LOCO.

"_Que linda es , tan perfecta y hermosa"_

James respiró profundamente en un aire enamorado.

-llamando a Cornamenta... – empezó Sirius.

-Ee James... – siguió este

- ¿mmm? – recibió como respuesta.

-Pareces un tonto enamorado ¡ya deja de mirarla Cornamenta! – Rió Canuto-

-¡Por favor! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estas babeando! Puaj que asco amigo- siguió riendo-

-Tu lo pediste ... –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI BRAZO! Gritó James tocándose su brazo derecho.

-¡CANUTO VOY A MATARTE! – Grito James.

Toda el aula volteo al escucharlo gritar. Varios reían, entre ellos Lily y sus amigas que al ver la expresión de la profesora sabían que no pasaría nada bueno.

-Potter, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por armar un lío en clase- dijo la profesora señalándolo con su dedo índice. Próxima vez y estarás castigado.-

-Si profesora – dijo James mirando a su amigo que se moría de risa.

-Me las pagaras Canuto, ya veras – dijo mientras reía también.

Faltaban 15 minutos para terminar la clase de Transformaciones que había sido bastante difícil para ser la primera . Seguían practicando el hechizo para transformar para cuando James hizo una de las suyas...

-Pss Pss Evans... dijo el chico de ojos avellanas.

-¿Que quieres Potter? ¿No ves que estoy practicando?! Dijo Lily harta del chico-

-Quería saber... ¿si querrías ir conmigo a la primera salida a hogsmeade este sábado? Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

-Mmm déjame pensarlo…- fingió pensar- ¡NOOO! Dijo enojada. Ya déjame en paz Potter –

-Es verdad Potter, ya déjala en paz, ve a buscarte a alguna de las de Slytherin – agregó Emi que había estado escuchando atentamente a su amiga-.

-Tú no te metas cara de elfo – rió James.

-Ah no, ahora si la recibes Potter... – dijo Emi levantándose de su asiento hacia el de los merodeadores.

¡Paaf! James recibió una cachetada.

-¡Te la merecías idiota ..!

-¿Que esta pasando acá? Se escuchó la voz de la profesora mcgonagall en toda el aula. Hubo un silencio total.

-Profesora... Allen me pegó una cachetada.-dijo james haciéndose el pobrecito-

-Pero profesora ¡el me provoco! Por favor profesora entienda—agregó Emi acusándolo.

-No me importa quien de los dos empezó esto... ¡ESTAN CASTIGADOS LOS DOS!

-Pero profesora, es el primer día de clases no me castige con este idiota

-Basta señorita Allen. Fin de la discusión , los espero mañana a las 18:00 hs en mi despacho-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El resto de las clases habían sido tranquilas, los merodeadores no las habían molestado más de lo normal, ellas estaban muy cansadas y para colmo les dieron muchísima tarea

Las chicas se encontraban en la orilla del Lago Negro, hablando, con los pies dentro del agua.

-No puedo creer que te castigaran Emi- dijo Sam preocupada

-Yo tampoco... ¡Encima es el primer día! – dijo Emi con tristeza.

-Eso no es lo peor de todo...- Empezó Lily. Lo peor es que estas castigada con Potter

-Es verdad Emi... ¿que piensas hacer? Dijo Sam

-Nada, no pienso hablarle durante el castigo .Es un idiota y por su culpa estoy castigada- exclamó Emi.

-Me parece bien, mientras no le hables no te molestará...- terminó Sam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras los merodeadores se encontraban en su habitación descansando. Sirius estaba sentado en su cama con una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano.

James que estaba recostado en su cama, junto a la de Sirius, con sus manos bajo su cabeza empezó a hablar.

-Eu Lunático, tú que eres amigo de Evans ¿no crees que podrías hablar con ella? Por favor Convénsela que salga conmigo-

-No puedo James, que yo sea Prefecto de Gryffindor junto a ella no me hace su amigo. Lo siento.

James se tiró el pelo para atrás preocupado.

-No se como hacer que se fije en mi. Ya intenté todo – exclamó desanimado

-Oye cornamenta, hay miles de chicas en el colegio, podrías tener a la que quisieras. Ya déjala en paz- le aconsejó Sirius

-No puedo canuto, si estuvieras tan enamorado como yo de ella no se te haría tan fácil-contestó James-

James estaba muy mal. Había estado completamente enamorado de Lily Evans desde 3er año y ella no le daba ni la hora. Pero sus amigos siempre encontraban la manera para ayudarlo.

-Y si pruebas enamorarte de otra chica... – empezó Remus.

-Claro, ¡CHICAS! Como no me di cuenta antes- interrumpió Sirius emocionado-

-¡Dime que es! Exclamó James agarrando a su amigo de los hombros desesperadamente.

-Tranquilo Cornamenta , tengo una idea brillante que hará que Evans caiga a tus pies …-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Y hasta acá llego el primer capítulo-**

**Ojalá les haya gustado...**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Gracias a todos (:**

**Déjenme algún REVIEW con lo que a ustedes les parezca, todo es bien recibido.**

**Gracias de verdad.-**

**Un beso a todos**

**Julipotter**


	2. Un castigo, una idea y un beso

¡Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo!

DIFÚTENLO

Julipotter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2º Capítulo

Un castigo, una idea y un beso.

-Tranquilo Cornamenta, tengo una idea brillante que hará que Evans caiga a tus pies…

-¡Ya! ¡Dime cual es! ¡¿No ves que estoy desesperado?!– dijo James agarrándolo de los hombros fuertemente.

-Esta bien, tranquilo Proongs y escucha… – suspiró –Yo pensaba que vos podrías darle celos a Lily... empezó Sirius-

-¿Celos? ¿A Lily? No, eso no funciona con ella – contestó James sentándose en su cama decepcionado. ¿No ves que estuve saliendo todos estos años con miles de mis fans para que al fin se fije en mí? Y hasta salí con la chica más popular del colegio y le importo una mierda-

James estaba realmente mal. Sentía que ya nada podría enamorar a Evans. El moría por un beso suyo, por estar con ella, moría por hacerla feliz pero era _imposible._

-Oh vamos Proongs, ¿te vas a rendir así de fácil? – preguntó Remus

-Es verdad, los merodeadores nunca se rinden, ¿o si Proongs? – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo en busca de una respuesta.

James levantó la cabeza de sus manos, sus ojos ya no se veían tristes, ahora tomaron ese aire divertido y alegre de siempre.

-Tienen razón, no pienso renunciar a Evans, voy a hacer que se enamore de mí aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, se los aseguró – sonrió –

-Excelente James , nunca te había escuchado hablar así – sonrío Lupin

-Muy bien, ahora… ¿Con que chica le dará celos a la pelirroja?-pensó Sirius

-¿Que tal Stacy? Evans la odia – acotó Remus desde su cama.

- No chicos, con Stacy es imposible, ella está saliendo con el idiota de Jones.-recordó James .

- Una menos… – anunció sirius.

- Entonces… ¿Quién puede ser? – preguntó James.

-¿Que piensan de Tina Murther? Esa si que está buena- agregó Sirius mordiéndose los labios.

-No, Tina es insoportable, que sea otra mejor- rodó sus ojos avellanas-

-Mmm... ¿Qué tal Catherine? – agregó Sirius.

-Si, podría ser, ella me cae bien- aceptó James- Bueno, "caerme bien" es un significado para el "esta que arde"- rió y recibió un almohadanazo de parte de Remus.

-Eu no, no puede ser ella. Es mi ex ¿se acuerdan?- exclamó Remus mientras lo negaba con la cabeza-

-Ah tienes razón- frunció los labios.

-¿Qué hora es Canuto? – preguntó Lupin.

-Ya es hora de ir a cenar-contestó el ojigris, consultando su reloj-

Yo me voy a la biblioteca , tengo que terminar la redacción de Transformaciones-exclamó el licántropo.

-Entonces Proongs y yo, te esperamos en el Gran Salón– agregó Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al entrar al Gran Salón estos dos se acercaron a las chicas que ya estaban sentadas comiendo su cena.

-Hola lindas ¿todo bien?- preguntó Sirius mientras sonreía.

-Bien hasta que llegaron ustedes- respondió Emi con cara de pocos amigos.Ya terminé, mejor me voy a hacer la tarea, nos vemos arriba chicas.

-Dale, nos vemos arriba- contestó Sam.

-¡Adiós Amor!- gritó Sirius al ver que se alejaba. Me ama, lo se…Como todas las demás- sonrió este acomodándose su hermoso cabello-

-Jajaja – rió la pelirroja - Ya deja de agrandarte Black- lo miró con asco- Nunca paras de presumir, ¿Eh? ¡No cambias nunca! – dijo Lily.

-¿Que te pasa Evans? ¿Te a llegado la regla?-exclamó burlonamente –

- Cállate Black, vete bien a la mierda– gritó Lily, que estaba tan roja que no se podía distinguir su cara de su cabello-.

-Jajaja , mira Evans – calló - ¡no me iré a ningún lado sin antes terminar esto!- gritó sirius acercándose a la pelirroja y obligándola a que se levantara se su asiento tomándola del hombro. ¡Retira lo dicho Evans! – gritó enojado mientras se colocaba frente a frente-

Los alumnos que todavía estaban en el salón miraban la escena divertidos.

-¡Basta Canuto! – dijo James separándolo de Lily.

-Ya suéltame Proongs, quiero terminar con esto- contestó Sirius soltándose de su amigo con un tirón.

- Ya déjalo Lily, vamos – le dijo Sam a su amiga.

Su amiga pareció no escucharla. ¿Vas a pegarme Black? No creo que seas capaz de pegarle a una chica.- dijo Lily desafiante pero bien en el fondo estaba asustada.

-Soy capaz de lo que sea- contestó Sirius.

-¡Ya basta! Deja en paz a Evans, Canuto – exclamó James.

-No necesito que me defiendas Potter, puedo sola- dijo Lily mirando a James a los ojos.

-James soltó a su amigo. En verdad le había dolido lo que dijo y Padfoot se dio cuenta al instante.

-Esta bien, vamos Proongs.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Estaba en un lugar hermoso, un lago se abría entre los árboles y las montañas. James echó un vistazo a su alrededor; había sillas blancas adornadas con moños y una alfombra larga del mismo color que conducía hacia el altar donde el sacerdote conversaba con un chico de traje que esperaba ansioso. También pudo ver a muchas personas conocidas sentadas en las sillas esperando; delante estaba Padfoot, Moony, Allen y Spencer todos vestidos elegantes entre los demás invitados. Estaba claro que era un casamiento pero ¿el de quien? – se preguntó – Y la escena no tardó en contestar; la marcha nupcial se escuchó en todo el lugar, una hermosa chica con un vestido blanco divino y un ramo de flores en sus manos caminaba por la alfombra. Al llegar junto a su "futuro esposo" lo besó en los labios dulcemente. James distinguió su cabello rojizo y sus ojos esmeraldas: era Lily, __su__ lily y estaba a punto de casarse con ese chico, ese chico que ¡NO ERA EL! ¡Tenía que detenerla!_

De a poco ya no podía distinguir la escena, todo se tornó negro.

James Potter despertó sobresaltado. Cuando entendió que había sido "una pesadilla" se tranquilizó. Ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama bostezando; no había dormido casi nada durante la noche, porque no dejaba de pensar en la idea de Sirius, que lo estaba matando. James tenía el pelo mas alborotado que nunca y llevaba puesto solo unos boxers negros sin nada en la parte de arriba cosa que dejaba ver sus perfectos abdominales. El chico, miró el reloj , eran tan solo las 6:45 AM .Como se podía ver , sus amigos dormían tranquilamente ya que ellos no habían tenido esa horrible pesadilla. James bajo las escaleras de caracol, para ir a desayunar, pero al bajar a la Sala Común se encontró con una hermosa pelirroja que dormía apoyada en sus libros. Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía que se acercó un poco más a ella, pero por mala suerte resbaló con unos libros que estaban tirados por el piso y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido tremendo.

Lily abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Lily estirando sus brazos.

James que se estaba levantando del suelo contestó:

-Acabo de bajar para ir a desayunar ya que muero de hambre ¿esta mal? ¿Me sacaras puntos por eso? – preguntó James incrédulo.

-No claro que no idiota, pero no puedes bajar ASI – agregó mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

-Oh claro, mejor voy a cambiarme- dijo James tapándose "sus partes" con las manos. Pero me veo bien, ¿no crees? – sonrió seductoramente-

-Ya vete Potter y ponte algo, ¡Por dios!– contestó Lily negando con la cabeza mientras que James subía a su habitación entre risas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro – dijo Lily-

-Lily ¿donde estabas? Ya Siéntate, va a llegar el profesor Slughorn – exclamó Sam agarrando a su amiga del brazo.

- Me quedé dormida en la Sala Común mientras terminaba la redacción para encantamientos y me levanté recién, estoy cansadísima- dijo Lily tomando su rostro con sus manos.

- Se te nota Lily, tienes que descansar – contestó Emi mientras sacaba el libro Nivel 7 de Pociones.

-Chicas hoy es viernes ¿hacemos algo? –preguntó Sam ansiosa.

-Pero que sea después del castigo que tengo con Mcgonagall- dijo Emi desanimadamente.

-Oh , es verdad… pero no importa , podemos hacer algo a la noche – agregó Sam animando a su amiga

-¡Si! Podemos hacer un piyama party – anunció Lily

-Si, me gusta la idea- sonrió Emi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después en la clase de Pociones:

-Eu James, todavía no conseguimos la chica indicada- dijo Sirius mientras cortaba las mandrágoras.

-Si, lo se… ya voy a conseguir una ya veras – sonrió despreocupadamente el chico de pelo desordenado mientras vertía un contenido en el caldero.

-Chicos ¿no creen que podríamos cambiar de plan? Preguntó Remus . Porque talvez lastimamos a alguien ¿saben? -

-¿Que dices Lunático? Estoy seguro que esto va a funcionar ¿si?- contestó Sirius .Mis planes siempre sirven, ¡siempre! –dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, como digas… Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, nada más-

-Tranquilo Moony, yo tampoco estaba muy convencido pero voy a intentarlo y se que funcionará – dijo un seguro James.

-Esta bien, como quieran- termino Lunático.

-Eh Chicos, ¿después de Pociones vamos a descansar a la sala común? Dijo Sirius.

-Si claro- dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

-Pero vallan ustedes primero, porque necesito hacer algo – aclaró lupin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al salir de la clase de Pociones, Remus se acercó a Sam que estaba junto a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Em, Sam – llamó Lupin

La chica rubia se dio vuelta al reconocer esa hermosa voz.

-Adiós chicas, ¡nos vemos arriba! Les dijo a sus amigas. Cuando sus amigas estaban lo suficiente lejos para escucharla contestó:

-Ho-Hola Remus ¿que pasa? Preguntó tímidamente.

-Mira Sam, yo quería preguntarte esto desde ayer– suspiró – Bueno, quería saber si ¿querríasirconmigoahogsmeadeestesabado? – preguntó Remus rápidamente.

-¿Como? perdona pero no te entendí nada, jaja- río la chica de ojos chocolates-

-Si perdona – dijo tocándose la nuca - Quería saber- empezó nervioso –¿si querrías ir mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Ah, era eso… ¡si claro que si Remus! Contestó Sam sonrojada. ¡Me encantaría! -

El ojimiel sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

-Entonces, nos vemos después – sonrió

-Adiós Remus. – se despidió Sam dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Adiós! –sonrió Lupin mientras la veía alejándose por el corredor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las seis menos cinco minutos, Emi bajaba la escalera apresuradamente, no quería llegar tarde al castigo porque si no Mcgonagall la mataría y ella no quería mas problemas.

Estaba caminando por el corredor, tarareando una canción. Después de unos minutos de caminar, escucho un ruido detrás de ella y se dio vuelta de un salto.

-¡Potter! Sabia que eras tú ¿Querías asustarme? ¿No funciona conmigo eh?

El chico de ojos avellanas se le acercó.

-Si Allen, me dio ganas de molestar a alguien-

-Tu siempre molestando, como no pude imaginármelo – dijo Emi sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de la Profesora.

-Ya vamos Potter, llegaremos tarde- dijo consultando su reloj.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante por favor- contestó una voz severa.

Los dos alumnos entraron en la oficina: era una sala rectangular, simple y oscura con unas estanterías a la derecha y un escritorio enorme en el centro en el cual estaba sentada la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Potter , Allen tendrán que acomodar perfectamente estos expedientes- empezó la profesora señalando unas cuatro cajas – en estos cajones , por nombre y curso, y como es obvio , sin magia.-

-¿Y cuando acabará el castigo? Preguntó Emi desanimadamente-

-Cuando terminen su trabajo, se podrán ir señorita Allen- contestó la profesora.

-Y ahora si, me voy tengo asuntos que arreglar –Pero antes, entréguenme sus varitas.

Al recibir las varitas de sus dos alumnos dijo:

-Después pasaré a ver como van trabajando- y salió del despacho con un gran golpe.

-¡Por dios! Mira todo lo que tenemos que hacer, dijo Emi abriendo una caja de cartón.

-Tranquila Allen, hay castigos peores que esto, si no pregúntame a mi- habló James.

-Bueno Potter como digas, empecemos con esto de una vez- dijo cansada la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Si comencemos, ya quiero librarme de esto- dijo James abriendo la caja que tenía mas cerca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Cornamenta en el castigo? – preguntó Remus a un chico de ojos grises que estaba sentado en el sillón junto al fuego.

-Debe estar perfectamente bien, Tu sabes… esta muy bien acompañado- contestó su amigo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh claro, Allen… - comprendió Lupin. Pero no creo que pase nada entre ellos- aclaró -

-Ojalá que no, pero tu sabes como es James, talvez juegue con ella… - pero no pudo terminar porque su amigo Remus lo interrumpió.

-¿Que dijiste? Preguntó asombrado

-¡Nada!, que tu sabes como es James, el podría...

-¡Eso no Canuto!¡ No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Dijiste que ¿ojalá no pase nada entre ellos?

-Bueno si ¡pero lo digo porque yo soy el único que puede molestar a Allen! – dijo Sirius, pero al ver a su amigo que lo miraba como si no creyera nada de lo que decía agregó: Es en serio Moony, si me pasara algo con ella te diría , ya sabes .

-Esta bien Padfoot, te creo- terminó Remus sin poder convencerse del todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily y Sam estaban sentados afuera en los terrenos. Estaba junto al lago hablando y viendo unas revistas de moda que le encantaban a Lily.

-¡Mira este vestido Sam! ¡Si que esta bueno!- dijo la pelirroja señalando un vestido lila de satén muy bonito.

-¡Si que es lindo Lily! ¡Si que tienes buen gusto amiga! – contestó Sam mirando el vestido.

-¡Ese vestido no te quedaría nada bien Evans! ¡No tendrías con que llenarlo! Rió alguien detrás de ellas.

La dos chicas se dieron vuelta muy rápido. Estaban frente a cinco chicas vestidas en gamas rosas. ¡Eran las plásticas!

-Oh, mira quien esta aquí Sam ¡Las tontas plásticas! Por dios... ¡parecen barbies baratas! – rió Lily levantándose del césped.

-¡Ya cállate Evans, si no quieres que te eche un conjuro! – amenazó Stacy levantando su varita.

Lily estaba preparada, ya tenía la varita en sus manos pero Kelly Crow interrumpió la pelea.

-¡Cálmate Stacy! ¡Romperás tus uñas! ¡Ya vamosnos! Dijo tirando del brazo de su mejor amiga.

-¡Esta bien! Dijo Stacy soltándose de un tirón de su amiga- Nos vemos pronto Evans.- sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaba .

-¡Estaré contando los segundos Windhount! Gritó Lily

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall dos alumnos sentados en el piso, hablaban mientras que colocaban unas fichas en las estanterías junto a unas cuantas cajas.

-Potter, ya me has hablado de ti y yo te e hablado de mí, así que sigamos con el trabajo por favor - dijo la morena.

-Espera, no me has contado sobre tus novios… ¿Has salido con alguien de Hogwarts? – preguntó James interesado.

-No, no salí con nadie oficialmente- dijo Emi tranquilamente. Yo se que hubo un rumor el año pasado de que yo me había besado con Jesse Carlinn en el baile de Primavera , pero no es así, son solo rumores…Y además el mundo entero sabe que el año pasado gustaba de Tom Sanges.- agregó Emi.

-Ah, entonces besaste a Tom Sangees, ¿verdad?

-Por dios, que interés tienes en saber sobre mis novios Potter – dijo

-Oh vamos, ¿quien fue el afortunado en probar esos labios?-dijo seductoramente.

-No Potter ¡yo no bese a nadie nunca! Gritó Emi un poco harta.

James no podía creerlo. ¿Como era que una chica tan linda no había besado a nadie nunca en su vida?

-¡Que raro! ¿Como que no besaste a nadie? Pregunto James maravillado.

-¡Tampoco como si fuera algo del otro mundo Potter! ¡Que tú hayas besado a todas las chicas del colegio, ¡es otra cosa! – dijo Emi sarcásticamente.

-No besé a todas las chicas, ¡a ti no te he besado! – sonrió James. Tú sabes que soy bueno en eso ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Le preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¡Ya deja de joder Potter! Tu no tienes que enseñarme nada

-¿Estas segura? Mira que no tengo ningún problema…

-¡Yo se como se besa idiota! Contestó Emi furiosa.

Estaba muy cerca de Potter, _¿en verdad iba a besarlo?_

-¡Demuéstramelo! – apostó James mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Todo paso muy rápido, Emi se abalanzó a James y lo besó .Al principio fue lento, pero como James era experto, la besó mas fuerte y el beso llegó a ser apasionante. Era el primer beso de Emi, y no estaba tan mal después de todo. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¡estaba besando al chico más lindo del colegio! Podía sentir ese gusto a menta de su boca, tan rico y dulce. Pero ella se preguntaba:

_Después de esto ¿sentiría algo por el?_

James se separó de Emi.

-Besas bastante bien, para ser la primera vez – aceptó el chico

-Gracias, tu eres todo un experto ¿eh? – dijo entre risas Emi que estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Sentiste algo?- dijo nervioso James.

-Pues... no lo se, fue raro, tu besas muy bien – se sonrojó emi – ¿Porque preguntas?

-No lo se... porque como es tu primer beso, talvez sentiste algo...

-Si, no lo se… contestó ella acercándose a James y agarrándole la cara con sus manos.

Emi lo besó de nuevo, James sorprendido correspondió al beso. Estuvieron besándose un rato, James la agarraba de la cintura y ella lo agarraba de la cara. Se habían olvidado de su castigo y seguían besándose desenfrenadamente.

Se escuchó un ruido en la puerta, ellos estaban muy entretenidos y no pudieron escuchar. La profesora Mcgonagall apareció en el despacho, al ver la escena con los ojos abiertos gritó:

-¡Potter, Allen! Pero que creen que hacen ustedes dos ¡Este no es un lugar para estar bazuqueándose!

Los dos se pararon de un salto, estaban muy sonrojados. La profesora seguía gritándoles; de verdad estaba furiosa.

-¡Ya ha finalizado su castigo alumnos! ¡Ya váyanse de mi vista! Próxima vez que los vea asi, irán a hablar con el Director- Gritó furiosa-

James y Emi tomaron sus varitas y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del despacho de la profesora. Cuando estaban en la mitad del corredor pararon y empezaron a reír.

-¡Por dios! ¡Si que esta loca!– rió James con fuerza.

-¡Si, estaba tan roja! ¡Pensé que iba a matarnos! Dijo Emi abriendo sus ojos.

- Allen, mejor no digamos lo que pasó ¿si? – dijo James tocándose la nuca.

-Si esta bien, no te preocupes Potter- contestó Emi prolijándose la ropa. Nos vemos después entonces…

James se acercó a Emi.

-Si nos vemos… dijo con una sonrisa. Y sin saber por que se abalanzó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las nueve de la noche, todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor comiendo animadamente. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily y Sam esperaban a su amiga para cenar y los merodeadores se preguntaban si James la estaba pasando bien.

-Eu Lupin… ¿me pasas la sal? Preguntó Lily señalando la pequeña botellita de sal.

-Pídesela a Sirius que esta mas cerca- contestó el chico que estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro de "Travesuras de Zonco"

-Yo no pienso pedirle nada a ese imbecil, que quiso pegarle a una chica – dijo Lily en voz alta para que Sirius escuchara.

-Mira Evans, si no fuera porque James esta enamorado de ti, ya hubiera hecho trizas tu cuerpo – dijo Sirius con una carcajada entre dientes.

-Potter no tiene porque defenderme, puedo sola contigo… contestó Lily no tan segura.

-Como digas Evans… Ya lo veremos, pero mira que…. Pero no terminó la frase porque vio entrar a James que intentaba disimular lo que había pasado revolviéndose su pelo azabache como de costumbre.

-¡Eh, Proongs! – llamó Sirius desde la mesa.

James se acercó a la mesa de Gryfindor y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-¿Como te ha ido en el castigo? Preguntó Remus interesado.

-Bien, ya saben… - James se tocó la nuca nervioso. Lo de siempre… - terminó diciendo sin importancia.

-¿Y Que tal Allen? Preguntó un curioso Sirius, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa.

-Bien, hemos estado hablando y organizando unos interminables expedientes – dijo James sirviéndose un sándwich de queso.

-¿Y donde está ella? Preguntó Sirius

-¿Porque tantas preguntas Canuto? ¿Acaso te interesa Allen? Preguntó James mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-Claro que no es solo que….

La voz de Lily interrumpió la charla:

-¡Emi, Emi! Gritó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Emi entró al Comedor, estaba bastante rara y tenía un aspecto nervioso.

-¡Chicas! ¡Pensé que estaban arriba! – dijo Emi con una sonrisa.

-Ven, siéntate- dijo Sam señalando con su mano el asiento.

-¿Que tal el castigo con Potter? Preguntó Lily en voz baja

-Pensé que podía ser peor, pero no estuvo mal. Estuvimos hablando un rato y ordenando unas fichas- disimuló Emi acomodándose las pulseras de su muñeca.

-¿Pero a pasado algo? ¿Te molesto o algo? Se te ve rara amiga… - dijo Sam preocupada-

¡No, no paso nada chicas, nada! – terminó Emi comiendo un bocado de pollo.

Estuvieron comiendo entre charlas y chismes. Emi estaba tomando su jugo de calabaza cuando notó que unos ojos avellanas la estaban mirando. Ella lo miró por un instante y luego volteó la cabeza sonrojada. Lily notó la reacción de su amiga y varias dudas llegaron a su cabeza:

_¿Había pasado algo entre ellos y Emi lo estaba ocultando?_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

_¡Y acá termina el 2do capítulo! Ojalá les haya gustado (:_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap_

_¡Gracias a todos!_

_¡Dejen REVIEWS por favor!_

_Mucha suerte_

_Julipotter_


	3. Una salida a Hogsmeade

_Sin mas, acá les dejo el Tercer Capítulo!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo tres:

Una salida a Hogsmeade:

Después de cenar, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su habitación. Estaban muy cansadas pero muy impacientes por contarse TODO lo que había pasado en el día.

Emi, sentada en su cama, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que sus dos mejores amigas supieran lo que había pasado con Potter ya que él le había pedido que no digiera nada de nada sobre el asunto. Lily, que estaba sentada en el piso apoyando su espalda en la cama de Sam y hojeando "Corazón de Bruja" no dudo en preguntar:

-Emi… ¿Porque no nos cuentas que pasó en el castigo con Potter? Preguntó levantando su cabeza y mirando a su amiga tranquilamente como si fuera una pregunta común.

Emi la miró alterada. Lily no era idiota, de algo se había enterado, pero ella taparía todo con unas cuantas palabras:

-El castigo fue aburridísimo, tuvimos que acomodar unas fichas interminables en cajones; la verdad… no fue nada divertido- contestó Emi apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama.

-¿Y Potter te fastidió?- preguntó la rubia que se estaba poniendo su camisón celeste.

-Em… no, - contestó Emi frunciendo sus labios – Bueno, si… es decir, como de co-costumbre – tartamudeo inquieta-

Lily la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no le creía nada, había algo que estaba ocultando y ella lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

-¡Chicas! Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade- gritó Sam con unos ojos soñadores y una enorme sonrisa.

Emi agradecida por no tener que continuar con el tema de Potter preguntó interesada:

-¿Por qué tan feliz Sam? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Sam, que todavía estaba en RemusLandia contestó con una sonrisa:

-Es que… ¡Remus me invitó a ir con el a Hogsmeade!

-¿Como? Sam ¡no nos dijiste nada! – gritó Lily con sus ojos abiertos.

-Perdón chicas, me olvide, les juro- contesto Sam con un tono de preocupación.

-¡Esta bien Sam! Pero cuéntanos ¡queremos saber como fue! – dijo Emi impaciente mientras se sentaba junto a Lily.

-Bueno – empezó Sam con una sonrisa- Me preguntó después de pociones si quería ir con él a Hogsmeade, y… yo acepte –murmuró mientras respiraba profundamente sonriendo.

-¡Si que estás enamorada amiga! Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa. Estoy muy feliz por ti ¡al fin tienes oportunidad! –

-¡Es verdad Sam¡Estoy segurísima de que el siente algo por ti! – aceptó Emi con una sonrisa.

-¡Ojala chicas, ojalá! – contestó la rubia con una media sonrisa. Pero ustedes… ¿Con quienes van a ir?- preguntó interesada.

- Yo con nadie, porque pensaba ir a comprarme algo de ropa y algunos libros que necesito para este año- contestó la pelirroja indiferente. ¿Y tu Emi¿Con quien piensas ir?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Emi pensó un minuto: nadie la había invitado, pero ella soñaba ir con el chico que le había dado su primer beso, aunque eso _ERA IMPOSIBLE._

-Tampoco, con nadie- contestó Emi. Pero si quieres te acompaño a comprarte lo que necesitas ¿Dale?

-¡Claro! – sonrió Lily . Y después nos encontramos todas en "Las Tres Escobas" –

-Si si Claro…. Dijo Sam . Lily me quede pensando…-interrumpió- ¿no es raro que Potter no te haya insistido de nuevo en ir con él a Hogsmeade?- preguntó incrédula-

Lily pensó un momento. Era verdad que Potter no le había insistido de nuevo, talvez había pasado algo que lo haya hecho cambiar de opinión. Pero igual a ella no le tenía que importar… ¿O si?

-No importa Sam, mejor para mí… Encima tu sabes que el cambia de chica cada dos por tres así que, tengo suerte - dijo Lily convencida.

Si, tienes razón, no va a cambiar nunca –¿Tu que opinas Emi?

-Yo creo que… _James es el más lindo de todos, y besa tan bien , es TAN diferente a los demás… Y creo que estoy…_ Potter es un tarado y un engreído – dijo sin creerse una palabra.

-Jaja , todo es cierto… Y pueden creer que somos las tres mejores amigas y las tres pensamos lo mismo- vaciló Sam mientras se introducía en su cama sonriente. ¿Saben?... quiero que sea mañana¡ya! No puedo esperar- dijo Sam sacándose sus gafas y apoyándolas en la mesita de luz.

-Te entiendo Sam¡pero ahora hay que dormir! Muero de sueño – exclamó lily ya metida en su cama.

-Esta bien, buenas noches – dijo Sam cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches! – Lily apagó la luz con un clic de su varita.-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mañana de la excursión a Hogsmeade amaneció fría y ventosa. Todos los alumnos de tercer año a séptimo estaban muy felices de que haya llegado el día de la salida-.

En el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, un chico de ojos grises fue el primero en despertar; Se quedó un momento acostado pensando a que chica iba a invitar a Hogsmeade. Después se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Mientras estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, Remus estaba sentado en su cama con aspecto dormido.

-Hey Lunático, que bueno que te despertaste ya ven y cámbiate porque si no llagaremos tarde…

-¿A donde llegaremos tarde? preguntó Remus poniéndose un jean negro.

-Llegaremos tarde y no encontraremos a ninguna chica para que nos acompañe a mi a ti y a Proongs ¿Te acuerdas?- contestó Sirius apoyando su mano en la pared.

-Pero si yo voy con Sam , Padfoot… -murmuró Lupin-

-Pero si no me habías dicho Moony , si que te la tenías guardada ¿eh? – dijo Sirius pegándole en el hombro amistosamente y con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, ya… no jodas – exclamó Remus apartándolo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Esta bien… levantemos a Proongs – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Como piensas levantarlo?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Fíjate en esto… -

Sirius se acercó a la cama de su amigo .Tomó su varita y pronunció ¡Levicorpus!. James quedó suspendido en el aire y empezó a gritar:

-¡Ya bájame Canuto¡Ya desperté! – gritó enojado.

-¡Liberacorpus! –gritó Sirius con una sonrisa. Lo siento Proongs, pero te la debía amigo… - rió con fuerza.

- Ya verás Canuto… - dijo James acercándose a su amigo .

Sirius comenzó a correr por la habitación. James lo seguía rápidamente. Sirius saltaba y corría mientras que Remus se destornillaba de risa. James logró alcanzarlo y lo tiró al suelo dándole su merecido -

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El Gran Salón estaba casi a rebosar cuando llegaron; los alumnos hablaban más alto de lo habitual y reinaba una atmósfera llena de vida y de estusiasmo. Cuando pasaron por las mesas las fans cuchichearon, chillaron y los saludaron con risitas y sonrisas encantadoras.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryfindor junto a Jesse Carlinn (rubio ojos cafés), Thomas Rist (morocho ojos miel) y Robert Grant (morocho ojos oliva ) esperando a las chicas. Remus inició una conversación con Robert, el hijo del dueño de "Zonco".

-¿A quien vamos a invitar a Hogsmeade? Preguntó James algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso , mira a tu alrededor– dijo Sirius tomando la cabeza de su amigo hacia las chicas de las otras mesas que los miraban impactantes. Hay muchísimas chicas que harían cola por salir con nosotros .. Así que no te preocupes ¿Si?

-Claro, soy un imbesil – dijo James revolviéndose el cabello. Pero lo que se, es que no pienso insistirle de nuevo a Evans, eso es seguro-

-Asi se dice - aceptó Sirius pero después de echar un vistazo a la puerta del Salón agrego:

-¿Estas seguro después de ver esto…? -dijo Sirius señalando a tres chicas que entraban en el Gran Salón; ¡estaban preciosas!

Emi, que estaba a la derecha, llevaba puesto una remera celeste con escote en V y un chupin blanco , con una camperita negra de algodón y su pelo castaño suelto y brillante. Tenía puesto un par de zapatillas **Converse **negras y estaba maquillada en tonos celestes.

Lily, que estaba en el medio, tenía puesto una remera blanca larga (un poco mas abajo de la cintura) con unas letras impresas en violeta y un chupin color violeta. Tenía unas zapatillas **All Stars** blancas y estaba maquillada en tonos lilas.

Sam que estaba a la izquierda tenía puesto una falda blanca que le había prestado Lily, una remera rosa con escote redondo muy bonito , unas zapatillas como las de sus amigas color blancas y estaba perfectamente maquillada .

James miró hacia la entrada del Gran Salón y al ver a Lily tan linda, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Eu Proongs , cierra la boca porque si no te va a entrar una mosca- rió su amigo.

-¡Que lindas están por dios!- dijo James .

-Sh… ahí vienen- exclamó Sirius en voz baja para que solo lo escuche su amigo.

- Hola chicos ¿como están?- preguntó Sam sentándose junto a ellos.

- Cuanta amabilidad ¿verdad chicos?- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos.

- Si la verdad que si... ¿Se puede saber a que se debe? – preguntó James haciéndose el interesado.

-Mira Potter, ya estamos hartas de pelear¿si? Tan solo intentemos llevarnos bien ¿no creen?- dijo Lily sentándose en la mesa seguida de Emi que estaba muy callada-

- Si chicos, Evans tiene razón, tan solo no peleemos – aceptó Remus mirando a sus dos amigos.

- Esta bien, por nosotros esta bien…¿verdad Cornamenta? – exclamo Sirius comiendo una tostada.

- Si claro… -

-Sam… ¿vamos afuera y esperamos ahí?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

La chica rubia se quedo atónita un momento y luego agregó: Si , vamos- agarrando su camperita rosa pastel y empezando a caminar junto al ojimiel de sus sueños.

-Yo mejor me voy a conseguir una chica – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa seductora. ¿Te busco una Proongs? – añadió dando vuelta su cabeza y mirando a su amigo.

-No Padfoot , ve tu y buscate una buena- sonrió James-

-Como digas- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba.

James se quedó solo en la mesa junto a Lily y Emi. No sabía con quien iría a Hogsmeade pero lo que si sabía era que no podía seguir insistiéndole a Evans porque si no arruinaría el plan. Mordiéndose los labios con preocupación empezó a recorrer con la mirada el gran Salón; La mayoría de las chicas estaban afuera con sus respectivas parejas y él estaba solo como un pelotudo muriéndose de ganas de suplicarle a Lily que lo acompañara- Pero no iba a arruinar el plan , claro que no…

-Allen… empezó James mirando a la morena a los ojos.

- ¿Si que pa-sa James? Contestó Emi sonrojada .

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?- preguntó James con una sonrisa encantadora-

Emi se quedó pensando unos minutos… Si iba con él sus amigas sospecharían y eso era un problema… pero si no iba ¡se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida!

- Si, claro… dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily se quedó estupefacta. ¿Potter no la invitó a ella e invitó a Emi? No lo podía creer. ¿Y Emi lo había llamado "James"? Talvez Potter se olvidó de ella, entonces ella ¿tendría que hacer algo? Pero si…Potter le viene y le va ¿o no? Ella no esta celosa solo le parece rara su actitud… ¿No es así, Encima no pasa nada entre ellos así que, no tiene porque alarmarse… ¿preocuparse? Pero Si a ella no le importa Potter, _NUNCA LE IMPORTÓ Y ¡NUNCA LE VA A IMPORTAR!._

- Lily… ¿tu con quien vas? – preguntó Emi sonriendo.

- Yo – se detuvo - Voy sola, voy a ir a comprarme algo de ropa¡YO SOLA! – dijo Lily malhumorada.

- ¿Lils, te pasa algo? Preguntó Emi sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

- No, no me pasa nada – contestó fastidiada. Ya vamos afuera- dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo a los terrenos caminando enfurecidamente.

James miró a la pelirroja que se alejaba _¿Se había puesto celosa¿Estaba funcionando el plan?_

Sin entender a su amiga, Emi salió a los terrenos junto a Potter que le dibujaba una sonrisa tentadora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los alumnos formaron una fila delante de Filch que comprobó que sus nombres aparecieran en la larga lista de estudiantes que tenían permiso de sus padres o tutores para visitar el pueblo.

Mientras se dirigían a Hogsmeade varias gotas de lluvia caían sobre las cabezas de los alumnos que corrían para refugiarse en las tiendas .

-Sam- dijo Remus cubriéndose la cabeza con un brazo – vallamos a las Tres Escobas, estoy empapado – añadió mientras se subía el cierre de su camperita.

-Si rápido- dijo Sam empezando a correr bajo la lluvia. Que feo día nos tocó ¿no?- dijo apenada . Pero la pasaremos bien igual ¿no crees? Dijo mientras caminaban hacia Las Tres Escobas.

-Claro, mientras este contigo . contestó Remus con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Sam se sonrojara. Y ahora si entremos – añadió cuando estaban enfrente a la entrada de Las Tres Escobas.

Remus le abrió la puerta a Sam (como todo un caballero) para que pasase y luego entró él. "Las Tres escobas" era una taberna bastante grande, llena de mesas de distintos tamaños con asientos para que la gente pueda sentarse, con una gran chimenea donde se encendía un ardiente fuego y una barra en la cual Madame Ronsmerta atendía a los clientes. La taberna estaba completamente llena de gente; Personas sentados en mesas comiendo y bebiendo algo caliente para pasar el frío y muchos alumnos jugando al ajedrez mágico y hasta a las cartas muggles.

Remus y Sam encontraron una mesa bien al fondo, al lado de una ventana donde se podía ver el exterior.

- Muy bien – dijo Lupin sentándose,¿Qué quieres tomar?- preguntó a la rubia que lo miraba expectante.

- Un té de tilo por favor- pidió Sam con una sonrisa mientras el viento y la lluvia azotaban las ventanas .

- Muy bien, ya lo traigo- contestó el chico levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la barra.

Sam la estaba pasando de maravilla¡era su primera salida con el chico que le encantaba hace años! Y ahora, talvez tenía una oportunidad con él, si es que él sentía lo mismo que le pasaba a ella. Estaba muy feliz pero muy nerviosa a la vez; ¿Debería decirle lo que sentía por él? Pero… ¿si él la rechazaba? Porque, aunque el halla dicho esa hermosa frase "Mientras esté contigo la pasaremos bien" talvez solo se refería a ella como una amiga, pero Sam no podía ser solo la amiga y menos ahora que habían empezado a hablar más, a llevarse mas ¿Que pensaba hacer?. Con tantas dudas en su cabeza , Sam esperaba al chico de su sueños, deseando que él, _SINTIERA LO MISMO-_

**o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o**

En la tienda de ropa para chicas _"Be Fashion"_ una chica rubia de unos ojos color verde se miraba al espejo del cambiador mirando un conjunto que se acababa de probar.

- ¿Te gusta Siri? Preguntó Tina Murther con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios pintados de rosa.

Sirius Black, un gran mujeriego para variar, la miraba de arriba abajo detenidamente en esas largas piernas que llevaban una simple falda extra mini seguida de una remera escotada rosa chicle.

- Claro, estas divina- dijo Sirius mordiéndose el labio inferior. Señora Rose ¿no cree que hace mucho calor aquí? Preguntó mirando a la dueña de la tienda que estaba acomodando unos jeans. Ya me estoy calentando… agregó en voz baja mirando a la rubia - ¿No podría abrir una ventana?

- Claro que si, chiquillo- contestó amablemente la Señora abriendo una ventana y volviendo a su trabajo.

- Eres un dulce Siri ¿entonces me llevo este conjunto? Preguntó Tina con una sonrisa-

- Si, es el mejor que te queda, hermosa- contestó Sirius mientras la chica cerraba la cortina de su cambiador. ¿Y ahora donde quieres ir? Preguntó el chico en voz alta para que Tina escuchara desde el cambiador.

- Vallamos al Salón de Madame Tudipié, es encantador -

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo0**

Afuera, en el medio de la lluvia, Emi y James caminaban hablando animadamente, completamente mojados.

- Entonces… no tienes hermanos ¿verdad? Pregunto Emi interesadamente.

- Exacto , pero como talvez sabes, Sirius es un hermano para mí, tengo una gran confianza con él, nos contamos todo y además estamos siempre juntos y hasta pasamos las fiestas juntos con mis abuelos ya que Canuto tiene varios problemas con su familia y bueno mis padres … - James no terminó la frase y se limitó a revolverse el cabello completamente mojado con tristeza, pensando en sus padres fallecidos.

- Si lo se… y lo lamento mucho. Dijo Emi mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias Allen- dijo James con una media sonrisa.

- Eu.. todavía me dices Allen – dijo Emi revolviéndole el cabello intentando reanimarlo. Soy Emi ¿te acuerdas?- sonrió la morena soltándole el cabello-

- Lo se , es que tanto tiempo diciéndote Allen , me acostumbré – rió James con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras que caminaban. Solo se oía la lluvia caer y sus pisadas en el barro. Después de unos minutos James habló:

- ¿Sabes Emi? -Sonrió al decir el nombre de la chica –estas divina hoy… la verdad que estas hermosa– agregó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Emi se sonrojo- Tu también estas muy lindo James… - contestó la morena que no paraba de sonreír .

James se acercó a ella para poder besarla pero Emi, haciéndose la disimulada, se corrió un poco al costado antes de que él estuviera bastante cerca de su boca.

- ¡Amo la lluvia! Dijo la chica con sus brazos en alto . ¿No te encanta?

- Mmm, no lo se, pero si se que me encantas _tu_… murmuró James acercándose a la morena con una radiante sonrisa .Y ahora si, no te me escapas… - añadió y luego la tomó de la cara con sus manos suaves y la besó bajo la lluvia. Emi lo tomó por el cuello y correspondió al beso, besándolo dulcemente.

Los dos, empapados más que nunca, se besaban apasionadamente sin importarles absolutamente nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Muy bien aquí tienes- dijo Remus mientras dejaba en la mesa dos tazas de té caliente.

- Gracias Remus- contestó Sam con una sonrisa. ¿Donde crees que estén los chicos? Porque quedamos con las chicas en encontrarnos aquí… pero se ve que están ocupadas- repuso Sam con una sonrisa pícara-

- Me imagino… pero ya van a aparecer, si siempre venimos acá en las salidas a Hogsmeade a tomar algo , así que si los esperamos, llegaran – dijo Remus con despreocupación tomando un sorbo de su té- Cuéntame un poco sobre ti Sam – pidió el chico con un hilo de voz.

- Bueno, mmm… - pensó - Bueno, empiezo por lo primero… - Vivo en Grimmauld Place en una hermosa casa junto a mi Padre que es mago y junto a mi madre que es muggle, es decir, que soy de sangre mestiza-aclaró Sam- No tengo hermanos para mi mala suerte , pero suelo juntarme con mis primos que son como mis hermanos ,porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos- sonrió la rubia- Bueno, no se si sabes, pero me encanta Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ya que me gustan mucho los animales y estoy segura que voy a seguir esa carrera- confirmó Sam- Te cuento que soy fan de los Chudley Cannons ya que viene de familia por parte de mi padre- rió – No se que más contarte Remus…

- Que tal… ¿Gustas de algún chico? Preguntó Remus haciéndose el desinteresado, tomando de su té.

A Sam le dio un vuelco el corazón… No podio decirle, no era el momento… y además estaba tan nerviosa…

- ¿Por-porque preguntas? Preguntó Sam nerviosa.

- Pues, me interesas…- dijo Remus sin pensar mientras Sam lo miraba con los ojos abiertos - Digo… me interesa- volvió a decir lo que no tenia que decir - es decir… ¡no importa, nada! Terminó Lupin abatido- Pero Sam sonreía , acaso _¿el estaba interesado en ella?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié un lugar pequeño y caluroso, lleno de mesitas redondas y decorado con flecos y lazos , siempre lleno de parejas amorosas y situado en la calle lateral, un chico de ojos grises acompañado de una hermosa rubia se besaban bajo unos pétalos de rosas hechizados que caían sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Sabes siri? La pasó muy bien contigo- sonrió la rubia tomándole la mano -

- Yo también linda- dijo Sirius Black dándole un pequeño beso.- Pero ahora debo irme a buscar a James, porque debo…debo decirle algo muy importante- inventó el chico. Así que nos vemos después ¿si? Dijo levantándose. Pagas tu ¿verdad? – preguntó a la chica-

- Pero si… empezó Tina.

- Lo dejo como un si…- interrumpió Sirius - ¡Adiós linda! Gritó mientras salía en busca de su amigo y dejaba a la rubia plantada, sola, debajo de los pétalos de rosas-

**00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00**

James y Emi se separaron, los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras la brisa volaba sus cabellos-

- Mejor me voy… quedé con las chicas en ir a las Tres Escobas ¿vienes?- dijo Emi aún agarrada del cuello de James .

- No ahora, porque tengo que ir a buscar a Sirius a Zonko y de paso compro algunas cosas, así que después nos vemos ¿si?

- Si claro- exclamó Emi dándole un dulce beso en los labios y soltándose de su cuello-

- Adiós entonces- sonrió James-

- ¡Adiós! Murmuró Emi desde lo lejos-

Ahora si, James Potter caminaba bajo la lluvia embarrándose sus zapatillas en dirección a la Tienda de Chascos en busca de su mejor amigo Sirius. Iba avanzando en pasos lentos, pensando en donde estaría Lily y con quien, cosa que le importaba mucho. Y para su sorpresa mientras iba pensando en ella una cierta pelirroja caminaba delante de él ya dando vuelta la esquina totalmente empapada. **¿Pura coincidencia o destino? **Se preguntó para sus adentros-

- ¡Hey Evans!- gritó el chico –Lily se dio vuelta, pero al ver al chico que mas odiaba en el mundo siguió su camino sin importancia.

- ¡Evans! Dijo James tomando el brazo de la chica y dándola vuelta- ¿Que haces en el medio de la lluvia? Preguntó preocupado- Estas helada, Evans – murmuró tomando la mano de la chica- Ya déjame Potter, sigue tu camino por favor- gorjeó Lily de malhumor retirando su mano de la de James .

- Esta bien, pero toma esto- dijo sacándose su camperita verde y entregándosela a Lily que lo miraba expectante.

- No quiero nada tuyo – dijo cruzando los brazos sin tomar la campera.

- No seas tonta Evans, ya tómala- insistió James-

- No Potter, ya vete- contestó Lily fastidiada. No tienes porque fingir que te preocupas por mi-

- Si me preocupo Evans- exclamó James mirando a su pelirroja a los ojos.

- No empieces Potter diciendo cosas que no son ciertas. Ya puedes irte, no quiero estar escuchando a un mentiroso, engreído y a un idiota- terminó Lily con sarcasmo-

- Esta bien Evans – terminó proongs mirándola a los ojos. Pero quiero que sepas que eres una orgullosa y ojalá te des cuenta de una vez que me importas muchísimo .

- ¿Yo orgullosa? Si claro Potter, mejor mírate al espejo y veras que tu eres ….. pero no pudo terminar porque alguien interrumpió la charla- ¡Lily!- escucharon los dos- Se dieron vuelta y vieron a unos metros de ellos, un chico bastante familiar que sonreía alegremente. Lily lo reconoció enseguida; corrió hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que James miraba la escena con rabia-

- ¡Por dios Chad¡Hace tanto que no te veía!- dijo Lily separándose del chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Chad Windhount de tan solo 18 años, era un chico muy lindo, rubio de ojos marrones, alto y con un gran físico. Chad, hermano de Stacy Windhount y ex alumno de Hogwarts ya finalizado su escolaridad recién el año pasado, fue el novio de Lily cuando el estaba en su séptimo año y ella en sexto año- Chad, era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y era, es y será el enemigo mas odiado por James Potter. Se preguntaran **¿Por que? **Pues es obvio, por la popularidad, la copa de Quidittch , por las chicas pero en especial…. **por Lily Evans- **

- Hace tanto que no te veía a ti , Lily- exclamó Chad- Te estuve buscando porque me contó mi hermana que hoy tenían salida a Hogsmeade , entonces decidí venir a verte – sonrió-

- Pero ¿que haces aquí¿No deberías estar en el Ministerio de la Magia ? preguntó la pelirroja

- Pues no… porque Dumbledore me ha encontrado un trabajo como Profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, así que desde ahora seré tu profesor-rió Chad

Lily se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Eso es genial! Que bueno, nos veremos todos los días- sonrió la pelirroja.

- Si..-. estoy muy feliz de haber conseguido ese trabajo-contestó el rubio- Estas hermosa Lily – Lily enrojeció – Tu también estas muy guapo Chad – sonrió –

¿Pero que haces aquí debajo de la lluvia Lily?

Es que necesitaba ir a comprar unas cosas para el colegio – explicó –

¿Ese es Potter? Preguntó a Lily señalando al moreno .

- Si es él – anunció Lily -

- Lo quiero saludar- dijo entre dientes Chad , caminado hacia James mientras Lily lo seguía detrás-

Mientras se acercaba, James lo miraba con desprecio , no podía creer que después de tanto lo volvía a ver-

- ¡Pero si es James Potter! Dijo con asombro- Se ve que no has cambiado – agregó Chad mirándolo de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su alborotado cabello-

- ¡Tu tampoco has cambiado Windhount! Sigues siendo un tarado y te sigues vistiendo tan mal como siempre - dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa-

- Jaja, Potter, me das risa- ¿Pero sabes que? Desde ahora seré tu profesor así que mas respeto - dijo cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿Qué¿Tu profesor? Por dios, debe ser una broma- exclamó James asombrado.

- No es una broma Potter, Chad será nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero que paso con el Profesor Francisk? Preguntó James interesado evitando las miradas de Chad .

- Tuvo un problema familiar y tuvo que irse- exclamó el rubio . Bueno Potter ya deja de hacer preguntas…- contestó Chad con amargura.- Lily… ¿Vamos a las tres escobas, a tomar algo? Porque no quiero quedarme bajo la lluvia y hablando con este idiota- dijo mirando a James con desprecio.

- No te preocupes Windhount, nadie quiere quedarse contigo hablando, así que me voy – contestó James con una ceja levantada.

James empezó a caminar dejando atrás al tonto de Chad y a Lily . Mientras que caminaba se daba vuelta de vez en cuando para verlos caminar animadamente entre risas . A James le agarró un nudo en la panza, _**¿que pasaría si Lily se enamoraba de Chad y el la perdía para siempre?**_Se preguntó a si mismo. La verdad que estaba preocupado.

- ¡Proongs , aquí estas!- James levanto la cabeza- Sirius estaba frente a él con la cara llena de marcas de besos de un lápiz labial rosa.

- ¡No te encontraba por ningún lado! Exclamó Canuto mientras que se acercaba hacia él. ¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó con una sonrisa. Al no recibir respuesta de su amigo que miraba a cualquier lado menos a él preguntó: James ¿te pasa algo? – con una mano en el hombro de su amigo-

- Es Evans- contestó James alborotándose el cabello con tristeza .

- ¿Que paso amigo? pregunto Sirius compasivo-

- Es que … Evans me trata como si fuera una basura ¿No entiende que me preocupo por ella? Y ahora el tarado de Windhount llego y yo ….

- ¿Windhount¿Chad Windhount?- preguntó incrédulo-

- Si, ese idiota, que ahora va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo James tomándose la cabeza con preocupación.

- Por dios que mal… - dijo Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos – Pero… ¿te preocupa que sea nuestro profesor? Dijo mirando a su amigo.

- No , me importa una mierda que sea nuestro profesor… lo que me molesta es que ahora va estar todo el tiempo con Evans ¿y si ella se enamora de él? Yo te juro que me muero Canuto, me muero- exclamó James sentándose en un pequeño escalón de una puerta con las manos en la cara-

- Tranquilo Cornamenta, Eso no va a pasar, ya verás… - respondió Sirius con una media sonrisa

- Gracias Canuto, De verdad, Gracias… - agradeció James con una gran tristeza.

- De nada amigo- sonrió Sirius- ¿Sabes que estoy saliendo con Tina Murther? Murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.¡Esta tan…tan buena! Sonrió el chico. Aunque es insoportable a veces- rió Sirius. Tuve que librarme de ese espantoso lugar… como es que se llama…- exclamó Canuto con los ojos cerrados intentando acordarse.

-¿El Salón de Madame tudipié? Preguntó James mas animado.

- Si… ese, me fui de ahí lo mas rápido posible – rió Sirius-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó a su amigo.

-Si, Habré ido con varias chicas ahí… a todas les gusta ese lugar tan cursi- rió el chico- ya estoy acostumbrado-

-Eu James … ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a Las tres Escobas? Preguntó Sirius a su amigo-

-No, perdona… pero Evans está ahí con Windhount, y no quiero….

- Te entiendo, entonces vallamos a los carruajes, ya falta poco para volver a Hogwarts- comentó Sirius-

-Si, Vamos- exclamó James que todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado; Chad había vuelto _para joderle la vida-_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_¡Fin del tercer capítulo!_

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado (:_

_¡Déjenme REVIEWS que me ponen contenta!_

_Desde ya Gracias_

_Un beso grande para todos_

_Julipotter (L)_


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Capitulo cuatro:**

**Descubriendo Sentimientos**

Después de una enorme lluvia durante el fin de semana, el lunes amaneció frío y gris con algunas lloviznas, impidiendo que los alumnos salieran al parque. En efecto Septiembre era un mes de grandes lluvias.

Los alumnos de Gryfindor de séptimo año, estaban en clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick practicando una clase de hechizos para el examen que tendrían en Junio, al cual se conocía como EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas). Mientras el profesor Flitwick, un pequeño y delgado mago recitaba lo importante que era este examen para su futuro y lo mucho que tendrían que estudiar para aprobarlo, tres chicas hablaban entre susurros en unos bancos bien alejados del profesor.

-Lily, ya cuéntanos con detalles que te dijo Chad el sábado- preguntó Sam en un susurro.

-Ya saben, me dijo que hoy tendremos la primera clase con él, y estaba algo nervioso como es obvio y me contó que necesita hablar conmigo…

-¿De que quiere hablar contigo?- preguntó Emi interesada mientras simulaba estar escuchando al profesor.

-Pues, que se yo… Después les cuento – terminó Lily indiferente.

-¿No crees...? empezó Emi pero Lily la calló. Sh déjame escuchar…- dijo Lily preparada para anotar apuntes mientras miraba al profesor con la pluma en la mano .

-Muy bien, ahora si les cuento que hoy practicaremos el hechizo Repulsor ¿quien puede explicar para que sirve este hechizo? Preguntó el pequeño profesor parado en una fila de libros para ver a través de su escritorio.

Como estaba claro la única que levantó la mano fue Lily, que con una gran satisfacción en su rostro y una concentración absoluta sacudía su mano en alto.

-¿Si Señorita Evans? Preguntó Flitwick con una sonrisa.

-El encantamiento Repulsor hace el encantamiento contrario al convocador, es decir que repele objetos.- exclamó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

-Excelente Evans, cinco puntos para Gryffindor- Y ahora practíquenlo por favor y anoten estos apuntes – agregó señalando el pizarrón – para poder realizarlo. Muy bien, trabajen… -

-Lily… ¿no crees que Chad quiere que vuelvan a ser novios? Preguntó Emi con una sonrisa.

-Pero que dices Emi, claro que no… Eso a pasado hace mucho ¿como crees que me va a pedir que seamos novios?, encima es mi profesor, ya no juegues… - Negó Lily con tono burlón mirando a su amiga.

-Espera Lily , no puedes negar que no lo quieres, con él te diste tu primer beso… eso es importante, no nos niegues que no se te cruzó por la cabeza que ahora que volvió talvez podría pasar algo… - comentó Sam con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Es verdad, encima solo pasó un año, eso ¡no es un montón! – agregó Emi .

-Ay chicas, si lo quiero pero no de esa forma, ya no estoy enamorada de él- ¿entienden? Ya déjenme practicar esto en paz- rogó Lily concentrada en su _'Libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel superior'._

-Como quieras… - exclamó Emi. Sam ¿al final que pasó con Lupin¿Volviste a hablar con él? Preguntó Emi mirando a cuatro chicos sentados en unos bancos mas adelantes de ellas-

-No, no hable con él – respondió Sam apenada- Pero quiero de una vez decirle lo que siento, aunque no estoy segura de que el sienta lo mismo por mi- dijo tristemente-

-Pero ¿Qué sabes? Estoy segura de que siente lo mismo por ti , ya verás- dijo Emi mirando a su amiga consoladamente-

-Espero… - terminó Sam – Lily, por favor ayúdame con esto…¿Es así?- exclamó haciendo un movimiento con la varita.

-No , mira… te enseño – propuso Lily con una sonrisa .

Mientras Emi, se dedicaba a mirar a cierto chico de ojos avellanas que reía junto a sus amigos . Era tan lindo que no podía dejar de mirarlo, ella sentía algo por él y mucho mas después de esa Salida a Hogsmeade a la que fueron juntos en la cual se besaron apasionadamente como si fueran novios, y mucho mas después de haber estado todo el fin de semana pensando en él , en su sonrisa, en sus ojos… No sabia bien lo que le pasaba pero si sabía que lo quería, y mucho. Clavó los ojos en él y pensando en la salida de el sábado y sonrió pero para su sorpresa James la miró devolviéndole la sonrisa y es así como Emi sintió unas mariposas en la panza y se sonrojo . Lo miró de nuevo detenidamente en sus ojos y volvió la vista a su libro avergonzada.

-¿Qué miras cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada.

-Emm Nada, yo solo estaba pensando – mintió James.

-Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo… Cuéntame que pasa- murmuró Canuto-

-Pues mira, en realidad no se porque no te lo he contado , de verdad lo siento, es que… - empezó James-

-Tranquilo, no importa, ahora si puedes contármelo – anunció el ojigris con una sonrisa-

-Bueno, em. ¿Viste mi castigo con Mcgonagall? – preguntó

-Si ¿el que tuviste con Allen? –

-Si exacto… bueno em – empezó nervioso - en ese castigo… besé a Allen. – anunció el chico.

-¿Enserio? Pues, no me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Canuto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Perdona enserio- se disculpó James-

-Esta bien hermano, no importa, sigue…- pidió Sirius.

-Y bueno… en esta salida que tuvimos en Hogsmeade fui con ella y también nos besamos…- Y la verdad que no se si ella siente algo por mi ¿entiendes? Porque no la quiero lastimar

-Si entiendo, pero por como te miraba, yo creo que si- aseguró Canuto. Y ¿sabes que? Ahora que lo pienso…. Para mi ella es la indicada para darle celos a Evans, ya que es la mejor amiga, yo creo que es la ideal ¿O no?

-Si tienes razón es perfecta pero hay algo malo en todo esto… - negó james.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó interesado el chico.

-Pues, tu – exclamó James y luego recibió una mirada confusa de su amigo. Porque mira, yo no estaba seguro de contártelo porque la verdad que no se si te pasa algo con ella ¿me explico? –

-Mira Proongs, yo no siento nada por Allen, tan solo me gusta molestarla y esas cosas , si me pasara algo con ella ya te hubiera dicho. Y además ella no es para mi , yo la lastimaría mucho y para colmo yo ya tengo "novia" si se puede decir así ¿no?- rió Sirius. Así que, tienes el camino libre amigo, de verdad – dijo este apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Tan solo hay que planear lo que vas a hacer… - dijo Padfoot frotándose las manos.

-Esta bien , pensemos- murmuró el chico de ojos avellanas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de dos horas de Encantamientos, los merodeadores se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar mientras las chicas se iban a la biblioteca a empezar sus deberes de transformaciones.

-Al fin podemos descansar – dijo Sirius recostándose en su cama.

-Si, estoy tan cansado – agregó Remus sacándose las zapatillas-.

-Chicos, estaba pensando- James se sentó en su cama- ¿se dieron cuenta que todavía no le hicimos una de nuestras bromas al imbecil de Snape?- pregunto atónito.

-Oh, tienes razón… Pero, esto se debe a que estamos muy ocupados en conseguir chicas- afirmó Sirius pícaramente mordiéndose los labios.

-Eso es verdad Pad , yo estoy tan ocupado en conquistar a Evans, tu en tu queridísima Tina – agregó James pero recibió un almohadonzazo en la cara por parte de su amigo- ¡Oye! – y se lo devolvió entre risas - y nos queda nuestro amado peludo lobito , Moony, que hay que conseguirle una lobita – rió James.

-Pero si el ya consiguió una – dijo entre risas Sirius – ¿Porque no nos cuentas que a pasado con Spencer, Moony? – y guiñó un ojo

-Pero si la tenías bien guardada ¿eh?- exclamó James tirándole un almohadón en la cara.

-¡Ey! Bueno si, esperen es enserio lo que les voy a decir- comentó Remus poniéndose serio.

-Ya dinos Monny – dijeron al unísono mientras hacían silencio.

-Estoy enamorado- murmuró Lunático sonrojado

-¡Pero eso es Genial Moony!- dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡Ya somos dos! Pero que tierno ¡Dios! – exclamo James secándose una lágrima invisible.

-Pero si nuestro retoño esta creciendo – dijo Canuto revolviéndole el cabello aun más con fuerza amistosamente.

-Eu – dijo Remus soltándose de Sirius. Ya quiero decirle lo que siento por ella , no puedo esperar… - exclamó tomándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Y que esperas¡Ve díselo!- murmuró James.

-No, ojalá pudiera, pero ella no siente lo mismo, no quiero que me rechace ¿entiendes? – dijo Remus tristemente-

-¿Sabes Moony? Si estuvieras bien enamorado irías y harías lo que sea para estar con ella y ¿sabes que? Yo fui rechazado por Evans millones de veces y todavía no me rendí , y no pienso hacerlo. Si tu quieres quedarte aquí sentado sin hacer nada, bueno hazlo y deja que otro te gane primero… - estalló James.

-Es verdad Lunático ¿que piensas hacer? – preguntó Sirius sentándose frente a el.

-¿Saben? Tienen razón, la voy a buscar- dijo Remus decidido.

-¡Bien! Así se hace- dijeron los dos al unísono mientras Lunático se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Suerte Monny! – murmuró James

-¡Si suerte! Igual no creo que la necesites – aseguró Sirius

-Gracias chicos – agradeció el ojimiel

-¡Ya deja que se valla¡No pierdas tiempo! – dijo james con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Adiós!- se lo escucho decir mientras corría.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

-¿Me prestas tus apuntes un minuto? – rogó Emi pero al ver la reacción de su amiga agregó: Ay ¡vamos! No seas mala Lily, no voy a copiarlo, tan solo le daré... unos retoques a mi trabajo.

-Esta bien toma, ya lo termine igual… - dijo Lily .

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo copiarlo? Pregunto con una gran sonrisa .

-Jaja , si puedes copiarlo , pero la próxima la harás tu – respondió cerrando su libro.

-Trato. - exclamó Emi con una sonrisa. ¿Ya te vas , Lily? Preguntó al ver que Lily se paraba-

-Si, mejor me voy a acostar un rato antes de volver a clases… - exclamó tomando la mochila

-Ah, entonces después te alcanzo… – anunció volviendo a su trabajo.

-Si, dale… ¿vienes Sam?- dijo Lily, pero no recibió respuesta de su amiga que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Eu ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿Es Lupin? – pregunto Emi preocupada.

-Aja.. – se escuchó que decía -

-Samy, levanta la cabeza, hablemos… - propuso Lily consoladamente

-Sam levantó la cabeza, tenia los anteojos empañados y varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Oh vamos Sam, no te pongas así , que nos pones mal… - anunció Emi con una media sonrisa intentando animarla-

-Es que- sollozó – no me animo a decirle lo que siento, tengo miedo de que no me quiera- dijo y se sacó los lentes –

-Estoy segura de que a el le pasa lo mismo, vas a ver Sammy , no llores… - murmuró Emi tomándola del hombro.

-Perdonen chicas, pero quiero estar sola, después las alcanzo- anunció y se fue de la biblioteca.

**0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)**

Un chico muy lindo, caminaba rápidamente y volteaba la cabeza hacia los costados como si buscara a alguien. Remus lupin buscaba a la chica que amaba, Sam , pensaba decirle lo que sentía pero se preguntaba ¿Qué le iba a decir? No estaba seguro, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, y además estaba harto de tener ese peso encima, quería decirle lo que sentía por ella YA, No podía aguantar, hoy era el día, el momento y se lo iba a decir cuando la viera.

-Cuando dobló la esquina, se chocó con Sam que estaba llorando.

-Sam, al fin te encuentro… Necesito decirte algo importantísimo- dijo entrecortadamente y muy agitado.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo , no aguanto mas- dijo secándose unas lagrimas.

-Ey ¿porque lloras? Preguntó Remus interesado.

-Ya no importa… Remus, decime vos primero que me querías decir – dijo Sam mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo… - se trabó – Yo… em, _TE AMO_ – y le dio un beso.

Fue un beso apasionado, su _PRIMER BESO JUNTOS_, remus la tomo de la cintura y ella no lo soltaba, se veían tan enamorados….

Cuando se separaron, se vieron a los ojos y Remus volvió a hablar.

-Te amo Sam, tanto , tanto- dijo sujetándola de la cara. ¡No sabes cuanto esperaba esto! – dijo mirándola con ternura.

-¿Y yo?, Ay remus , Te amo tanto… - y le dio un pequeño beso-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, los alumnos esperaban a su nuevo profesor hablando animadamente.

-Emi… ya me estoy preocupando ¿Dónde está Sam?- dijo Lily mirando su reloj de pulsera preocupada.

-Ya vendrá, no te preocupes ¿si?- la tranquilizó Emi.

-Si, pero no puede tardar tanto ¿que sabes si esta arriba, llorando?-

-Esta bien, ya tranquilízate… - exclamó tomándola del hombro. Ya vendrá… empezó pero Lily la interrumpió:

-¡Sam! Al fin volviste – dijo Lily al verla en el marco de la puerta.

Sam estaba en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en los labios junto a Remus que la sostenía de la mano tan feliz como ella. Al entrar, Sam le dio un gran beso a Remus y se acercó sus amigas que estaban en estado de SHOK mientras el se iba con sus amigos.

-Ay chicas¡soy la persona mas feliz del mundo! – dijo Sam feliz mientras se sentaba junto a Lily que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¡No puedo creer lo que vi ¡Emi pellízcame! Estoy soñando…-exclamó Lily.

-Con mucho gusto- contesto Emi y la pellizcó

-¡Ay! Eso dolió… - dijo Lily tocándose el brazo. No puedo creerlo Sam¡estas con Lupin! Estoy tan feliz por ti… - y la abrazó .

-¡Sam¡Ya cuéntanos como fue! Todo ¿eh¡Con detalles!- murmuró Emi emocionada.

-¡Ay si! Les cuento… bueno- empezó a hablar emocionada – todo empezó cuando estaba….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Apa! Pero si es el lobito que ya tiene una verdadera novia – rió Sirius.

-Felicidades amigo – exclamó James sinceramente. Ven, siéntate – dijo y Remus se sentó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Estoy más que contento, no puedo creer que me haya animado a decírselo, tenían razón, Gracias chicos. – murmuró radiante.

-Por fin se te dio amigo, me alegro, de veras- dijo Sirius palmándole la espalda cariñosamente.

-Te lo merecías, después de lo de Catherine, que sufriste tanto..- balbució Sirius pero recibió una patada proveniente de James que le negaba que hablara sobre ese tema- ¡Auch!, es decir… ¡Felicidades! – y sonrió.

-Si, gracias- agradeció Moony con una media sonrisa.

La verdad no le alegraba para nada hablar de ese tema, ya que con Catherine había pasado los mejores momentos y la llegó a amar muchísimo. Como todo terminó mal entre ellos, ya ni quería volver a acordarse.

Después de unos minutos, llegó el lindo profesor, Chad Windhount. Algunas chicas de Hufflepuff sonrieron y cuchichiaron entre sí mientras reían como tontas.

-Buenos días a todos – empezó- para lo que no me conocen, yo soy Chad Windhount, su nuevo profesor – anunció con una sonrisa. Cuantas caras conocidas- agregó mirando a los alumnos detenidamente en Lily a la cual sonrió disimuladamente.

Una chica morena de Hufflepuff levantó la mano.

-¿si? – preguntó Chad a la morena.

-Quería saber ¿qué le ocurrió al Profesor Francisk? – comentó interesada.

-Pues el profesor a tenido unos problemas y a decidido renunciar- anunció mirando a la chica.

-Chad estas buenísimo - gritó una chica rubia desde atrás-

-Deja tus comentarios para después , Mariah – contestó el profesor riendo.

-Bueno, quiero que saquen sus libros y terminen la redacción que estuvieron haciendo con el profesor Francisk …. empezó

-¡Oh vamos Chad¡No queremos escribir! – se escuchaba decir por parte de los alumnos.

-Ya basta chicos, trabajen, sigan la redacción sobre los hechizos imperdonables y después practicaremos, se los prometo- sonrió.

Los alumnos empezaron a sacar los libros para empezar a trabajar. Pero James se negaba a trabajar con ese estúpido.

-Oh vamos James, te pondrá un Desastroso ¿Lo quieres? – pregunto Sirius con una ceja levantada.

-Es que, me jode tanto, tanto que haya vuelto este idiota y mas como mi profesor , la puta madre. – dijo James tomándose la cabeza fuertemente.

-Ya deja , tienes cosas mas importantes por preocuparte ¿si? – murmuró Sirius –

-Si, de eso me ocupo ahora…- y arrancando un pedazo de pergamino empezó a escribir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿No es divino ? – preguntó Lily a sus amigas.

-¿Quien? – preguntaron al unísono

-¡Chad! – susurró Lily .

-Ah ¿sabes lo que veo Sam?, veo que nuestra querida Lily esta devuelta enamorada – aseguró Emi.

-¿Te escuchas¡Por dios! No entiendes nada ¿eh? – dijo Lily haciendo ademán de ahorcarla mientras se reía.

-¿Y si le vas a hablar? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

-No, mejor después –negó Lily.

-Anda, ve a saludar a tu querido profesor- rió Emi

Lily se paro de su asiento sin antes pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro a Emi que no paraba de reírse. Cuando se acercó al profesor junto con su libro , lo miró sonriente :

-Chad ¿como estas?- preguntó Lily sonriente

-Muy bien ¿y tu Lily? – sonrió-

-Perfecto, estoy muy feliz de que seas mi profesor ¿sabes? – comentó Lily .

-Yo también de ser TU profesor- la miró y rieron juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Ves? Es un idiota ¡como lo odio!- dijo James rompiendo el trozo de pergamino en el cual acababa de escribir.

-¿Que habías escrito ahí? – preguntó Remus

-Esto, era parte del plan – exclamó James enojado mientras volvía a cortar un pedazo.

-¿Que plan Canuto¿Hay otro?- preguntó confuso sin entender nada de lo que decía su amigo

-Ahora te cuento- dijo Sirius mientras escribía la primera línea de su redacción-

James tomó el pedazo de pergamino ya escrito y se lo arrojo a Emi que estaba dos bancos delante de ellos.

Cuando Emi sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda se dio vuelta. Miró y se encontró con la mirada de James Potter que le susurró ¡Es para ti linda!, una sonrojada Emi recogió el bollo de papel del piso y leyó:

Eres tan linda, Me gustas mucho ¿sabes?

Emi no pudo dejar de sonreír ¿No podía ser más tierno? Por dios, cuanto lo quería…

-¿Que es eso? – preguntó Sam interesada.

-No es nada – respondió ocultando el papel.

-Como digas… - terminó Sam.

Justo llegó Lily que se sentó y sacó un pergamino para empezar la redacción-

-Te vi riéndote con Chad ¿de que hablaban? – preguntó Sam mirando a su amiga.

-Me estaba contando que hizo hoy, porque como no lo vi - respondió Lily con una sonrisa. ¿Lo hacemos juntas? – le preguntó señalándole su libro.

-Claro ¿Emi lo haces con nosotras? – dijo Sam .

-Si, empiecen sin mi- murmuró Emi agarrando su pluma.

Sam y Lily empezaron su redacción mientras que Emi se disponía a responderle al chico mas codiciado del colegio.

_**Tú eres lindo…**_

_**¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?**_

Se dio vuelta y se lo arrojo. James lo agarró y se lo mostró a Sirius.

-Mira, le puse que era linda y que me gustaba mucho ¿ahora que le escribo ?

-Ponle, quiero decirte algo importante, o algo así… – murmuró Sirius.

-¿Que le quiero decir? – preguntó James sin entender-

-Ya verás, escribe lo que te digo- le contestó entregándole la pluma.

-Esta bien - dijo James empezando a escribir y luego se lo arrojo.

Emi leyó de nuevo.

**Necesito decirte algo importante**

Preguntándose que era lo que James Potter le quería decir escribió:

_**Dime¿Qué pasa? **_

Y volvió a arrojárselo.

James leyó de nuevo junto a Sirius y volvió a escribir. Cuando se lo arrojo, el papel cayó en Lily, que lo abrió y leyó :

**No puede ser ahora, nos vemos a las 20:00 hs en el pasillo del aula de Transformaciones. Te espero linda. **

Ella conocía esa letra, se dio vuelta y gritó:

-Potter, no me arrojes papeles ¡idiota!

James, incrédulo le contestó:

-¿Pero que dices? No son para ti Evans, son para Emi.

Lily abrió la boca para protestar pero sin saber que decir la volvió a cerrar.

-Toma Emi, es para ti- dijo entregándole el bollo de papel-.

-¿Lo leíste? – preguntó preocupada

-No, claro que no – disimulo Lily abriendo su libro .

Emi abrió el papel y lo leyó , entonces le respondió:

_**Esta bien , ahí nos vemos lindo.**_

Cuando se lo arrojó a James, Chad lo vio y gritando dijo:

-¡Tú, Potter, dame eso ya!

-No pienso darle nada "profesor" – dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras sus amigos lo miraban expectantes.

-Mira, pend… Potter, dámelo, soy tu profesor por si no lo sabes – exclamó acercándose hacia el, y estirando la mano.

-Yo me voy de aquí , no pienso quedarme con un estúpido como profesor – gritó James mientras empujaba su silla con furia y se retiraba de la clase.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Potter estas castigado! Gritó mientras James cruzaba la puerta.

-Como sea – le respondió James mientras se alejaba cada vez más y sus amigos se morían de la risa por su perfecta actuación contra el idiota de Windhount.

James estaba molesto. Ya no lo soportaba mas, era un idiota con todas las letras que lo único que quería era arruinarle la vida. Se dirigió a su habitación a descansar para después arreglarse para ver a Allen.

**·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#**

En la biblioteca, Emi y Lily terminaban su redacción de los hechizos imperdonables, junto a unas enormes pilas de libros.

-¡Al fin termine! – dijo Lily exhausta cerrando su libro.

-Ay ¿me lo prestas?- preguntó Emi con una sonrisa.

-Si, toma. Te lo doy porque soy buena amiga – dijo Lily entre risas.

-Oh, gracias querida amiga- contestó Emi riendo.

-Jjaja¿viste como estuvo Potter en la clase de DCAO?

-¡Si! No estuvo nada mal – reconoció la morena-

Lily la miró con una ceja levantada . ¿Pero no entiendes? Le contestó a Chad , bueno – corrigió- al profesor , encima…

Emi interrumpió - Ay dios me olvidaba ¿que hora es? – dijo preocupada.

-Son las 19:50 ¿Por qué? – dijo Lily mirando su reloj

-Es que, tengo que… Bueno, em, es que tengo que ir a hablar con , bueno- suspiró - después te cuento ¡Adiós! – exclamó y se fue rápidamente.

Lily se quedó sola en la biblioteca. La verdad que Emi estaba rara… ¿tenia que ver con el papel que le mando Potter? Sin dudarlo, quería averiguar que tramaba su amiga, tomó tres libros en brazos , se colgó en el hombro su mochila y salió de la biblioteca.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Emi corrió por el corredor hasta que llegó al lugar donde se iban a encontrar. Mirando para los costados buscaba a James.

-¿Me buscabas linda? – preguntó James tomándola de la cintura por detrás.

-Muy buena tu actuación hoy en clase con Chad. – admiró Emi .

-Gracias linda, creo que puse a ese pelotudo en su lugar – dijo despeinándose el pelo.

-¡Eres tan… sexy! – dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

-Tú lo eres aun mas- contestó James con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Que querías decirme? – preguntó mordiéndose los labios.

-Mira… - empezó mientras caminaba hacia ella y Emi quedaba contra la pared- quiero que empecemos a salir ¿Quieres? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que seamos novios? – dijo Emi levantando una ceja.

-Mmm, yo diría… una clase de novios… - exclamó mientras colocaba su mano en la pared.

-No te puedo decir que no, me gustas mucho – dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

James se abalanzó sobre Emi y la beso desenfrenadamente. Se besaban en el corredor vacío conteniendo la respiración.

Pero de repente…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_¿Que habrá pasado?_

_nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo_

_Dejen REVIEWS!_

_Un beso_

_Julipotter(L)_


	5. ¿Que me está pasando?

Capitulo cinco:

¿Que me está pasando?

…

-No te puedo decir que no, me gustas mucho – dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

James se abalanzó sobre Emi y la beso desenfrenadamente. Se besaban en el corredor vacío conteniendo la respiración.

Pero de repente un ruido los hizo separar. Miraron y se encontraron con Lily que recogía ligeramente unos cuantos libros del piso.

- Lily ¿Que haces aquí? - Dijo Emi acercándose a su amiga.

- ¿No puedo ir a mi habitación? Respondió la pelirroja indiferente.

- Claro que si, pero Lily ¿te pasa algo?

- Estoy cansada , es todo – terminó y empezó a caminar. Chocó contra el hombro de James y sin importarle siguió su camino.

- ¿Que le pasa a Evans, linda? – preguntó James acercándose a su "novia".

- No lo se, pero me preocupa – dijo Emi frunciendo los labios.

- Oh vamos, no tienes porque preocuparte ¿si amor? – exclamó Potter tomándole la cara para besarla.

- Espera – y se separó de él - mejor voy a ver que le pasa ¿si? –

-Esta bien, después nos vemos hermosa

- Si, nos vemos – y le dio un pequeño beso –

&

Lily subió la escalera de caracol que conducía a su habitación. En realidad no sabía porque estaba así, _estaba realmente confundida. _

Dentro estaba Sam, leyendo una revista de moda. Al verla entrar con esa cara de &·# (malos amigos) dejo la revista a un costado y como si fuera una psicóloga pregunto:

- ¿Que a pasado Lily?

- Nada, no quiero hablar ya tengo bastante…. – empezó, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emi apareció en la escena.

-¿Que te pasa Lily? – preguntó acercándose a ella

-No me pasa nada Emi, nada de NADA- respondió enojada.

-Ya dinos que pasa Lily – exclamó Sam desde su cama

- ¿Saben? – dijo Lily harta del tema, arrojando una de sus zapatillas al suelo con fuerza. ¡Me molesta que no nos hayas dicho nada de lo tuyo con el idiota de Potter! – anunció mirando a Emi con furia.

- ¿Que a pasado con Potter? ¿Estas saliendo con el? – gritó Sam maravillada y confusa a la vez.

-Si, estoy saliendo con James, perdón que no se los haya dicho , es que no sabia lo que iban a pensar – dijo Emi apenada.

-Esta bien Emi, pero cuéntanos – comprendió Sam mirando a su amiga

-Es que, estoy enamorada de él ¿saben? – Contó con los ojos resplandecidos - Siento que a el también…

-Por dios ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? – Interrumpió Lily – Esta jugando contigo ¡es obvio! ¡No seas ingenua Emi! –

-¿Pero que decís Lily? – dijo Sam extrañada-

- ¡Oh vamos! No me vas a decir que tu piensas que James va a estar enamorado de Em , por dios, ¡Es una locura! – murmuró Lily.

- ¿Sabes Lily? ¡No puedo creer que seas así! – dijo Emi tristemente. Eres una egoísta, una vez que soy feliz por algo, lo arruinas. Eres la mejor ¿eh? – y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad Emi! Si quieres salir lastimada, ¡haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero el NO esta enamorado de ti! – terminó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Es que, no es obvio Sam? – Emi la miró - Lily no puede creer que James la haya olvidado, ya que nadie puede no gustar de ella ¿no es verdad Lily? –dijo Emi secándose las lágrimas-

- Es verdad Lily, no se que te esta pasando, pero ella tiene razón – dijo Sam.

-Esta bien, piensen lo que quieran "amigas" – dijo haciendo un ademán de comillas en el aire- - ¡adiós! – y se fue de la habitación dando un gran golpe a la puerta.

**&**

Mientras salía de la Sala común, no dejaba de pensar; no entendía en realidad que le había pasado ¿porque se había enojado tanto?, no entendía porque al ver a Potter besándose con su mejor amiga sintió un nudo en la panza, como si el mundo se le cayera abajo. Estaba confundida, estaba tan mal por haberse peleado con sus únicas mejores amigas, ya no sabia que hacer…

A pesar de que llovía a cántaros salió a los terrenos del colegio para poder pensar, sola, sin que nadie la fastidiara. Se sentó en el césped mojado, a las orillas del lago, preguntándose una y otra vez _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ - suspiró –

Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y siguió llorando mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabeza.

Después de un largo rato sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- Evans ¿que haces aquí? ¡Esta lloviendo! – exclamó - ¿Que pasa Evans? ¿Porque lloras? – preguntó tomándola del hombro.

Reconociendo esa voz, Lily levantó su cabeza y murmuró:

-No es nada Potter, déjame sola –gimoteo – por favor ¿si?

- ¿Paso algo con Emi? Si quieres puedo hablar con ella… -

-Emi emi emi - dijo imitando su voz – ¡No paso nada con tu novia Potter! - Ya déjame en paz – terminó y se paró de un salto alejándose del chico-.

-¡Espera Evans! – dijo James mientras la seguía. ¿No quieres hablar? – preguntó mientras ella caminaba delante de el.

Sin obtener respuesta la tomó del brazo volteándola-. Al verla tan mal quiso abrazarla pero se contuvo.

- Por favor, no llores Evans – dijo secándole las lágrimas. No estes…-pero no pudo terminar porque ella lo abrazó rápidamente, tomándolo del cuello, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

El la abrazó acariciándole la espalda y su hermoso cabello. Podía sentir ese aroma a rosas que tanto le gustaba y podía escucharla llorar sobre su torso mojado. Pero después de unos minutos ella se separó y alejándose del chico le dijo:

- Yo, Perdoname… - y se secó las lágrimas. Mejor me voy –

Lily se alejó corriendo bajo la lluvia.Podía escuchar a Potter que la llamaba a gritos.Mientras corría, imágenes de lo que había pasado hacía minutos se le aparecían una y otra vez. ¿Lo había abrazado? –Extrañándose de lo que había hecho, se dijo a si misma: Soy una idiota ¿Por qué lo abrace? Es POTTER ¡El idiota de potter! ¡Yo lo odio! – pensó lamentándose una y otra vez.

Entró al castillo completamente mojada. No pensaba ir a la Sala Comun, porque sabia que ahí estaban "sus amigas" y tampoco podía ir a los terrenos porque estaba Potter , por eso , se encaminó a la Sala de Astronomía , donde no encontraría a nadie ya que a esas horas todos estaban en sus Salas Comunes descansando-.

Caminó por el corredor vacío y dobló la esquina. Pero alguien apareció en el corredor.

- Lily ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Chad , su nuevo profesor.

- ¡Ay chad! – exclamó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Que pasa linda? –preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

- Estoy tan mal Chad– sollozó- ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro que sí, ven – y la tomó de la mano dulcemente, mientras entraba al aula más cercana.

Cuando entraron, Chad la hizo sentar en una silla mientras que él se sentaba en otra preparado para escucharla.

- Muy bien, cuéntame – dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos empapados en lágrimas.

- M-Me peleé con mis mejores amigas, no se que hacer – sollozó la pelirroja.

- ¿Porque se pelearon? – preguntó el rubio.

- Es que, no importa … Perdona, no quiero recordarlo- respondió entre gemidos.

- No, no importa, pero no llores Lily, me hace mal verte así ¿sabes? – dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

- ¿Porque eres tan bueno, Chad? – exclamó Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Tú lo eres - respondió y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara.

Estaba muy cerca de ella. Sus bocas estaban tan solo a unos centímetros….

**&**

_¡Este cap fue cortito pero el próximo va a ser muy largo, se los aseguro!_

_Les dejo un beso a todos._

_Dejen Reviews_

_Julipotter(L)_


	6. ¡Maldita perra!

Sexto Capítulo 

¡Maldita perra!

Estaba muy cerca de ella. Sus bocas estaban tan solo a unos centímetros….

Sus labios se tocaron reviviendo su pasado entre sentimientos que volvían a nacer.

Lily se sintió incómoda y se separó sonrojada. Chad estaba nervioso y enseguida desvió la mirada fijándose en un rincón del aula.

-Perdóname Chad, pero mejor me voy a mi habitación – dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas mientras se paraba de la silla

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Nono , no te preocupes Chad. Gracias por todo, de veras- sonrió la pelirroja-

-No, gracias a ti Lils, por confiar en mí. Y perdona por lo de recién yo…- Lily interrumpió

-No te preocupes Chad, queda todo _olvidado._

&

El martes amaneció nublado y ventoso, pero por suerte la lluvia pareció marcharse del lugar.

Emi y Sam estuvieron todo el desayuno juntas dejando de lado a Lily, que triste y sola hacía sus deberes y estudiaba sin tener otra cosa que hacer.

Después de la clase de pociones (que por ser la primera clase del día resultó aburridísima y estresante) al segundo del toque de timbre todos salieron apresuradamente a descansar.

Lily se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera del parque a leer su redacción de DCAO que tendría que entregarla en la siguiente clase del día. Al leer la primera línea se perdió en sus pensamientos…

"¡Dios, porque mierda tuvo que volver Chad al colegio!" ¿Por qué me besó? GRR ¡dios! –gruñó y tiró su carpeta al suelo con toda su fuerza.

-¡Hey Evans! ¿Un mal día? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-No fastidies Black –contestó con amargura-

-Uuh , ¿que te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, gracias ¬

Se hizo una pausa mientras la furiosa Lily recogía su carpeta del suelo y acomodaba las hojas mientras el chico la miraba sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Mira Evans, yo se que no nos llevamos muy bien, por eso quiero que intentemos ser amigos- dijo

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero después de unos minutos respondió un leve "esta bien", total él tenía razón ¿para que pelear? Si ya tenía bastante con el idiota de Potter ¬

-¿De que hablas con Evans?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Sorprendidos miraron a sus espaldas.

Era la hueca de Tina Murther que con una cara de "no le hables a mi novio o te mato" miraba a la pelirroja.

-No le hice nada a tu blackie, quédate tranquila- concluyó Lily con una mueca.

-Mejor así, si no estarías muerta "darling"- sonrió maliciosamente y Lily respondió rodando sus ojos como diciendo "callate hueca"

Después de una pausa Sirius habló:

-Bueno Evans, nos vemos después – sonrió

-Si, nos vemos Black- y le devolvió la sonrisa.

** &**

En la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras (la cual Gryffindor compartía con Hufflepuf) estaban todos sentados conversando mientras el profesor Windhount terminaba las fichas de inasistencias.

-Muy bien, ahora si empezamos la clase- dijo el guapo profesor levantándose de su escritorio y los cuchicheos de la clase cedieron al instante.

-La clase anterior – prosiguió – estuvieron trabajando con la redacción de los hechizos imperdonables y espero que ya la hayan terminado- calló y algunos murmullos negativos llenaron la clase. Shh por favor- los calló el profesor y los alumnos hicieron caso. Ahora si, entreguen sus trabajos- dijo – y el que no entregue tendrá un uno –terminó mirando a la clase.

Chad, con un _clic_ de su varita hizo que las hojas volaran a sus manos. Cuando recibió todas las hojas la puerta del aula se abrió. Por ella entraron unos agitados James y Emi que por como estaban, parecía como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

James entró al aula sin siquiera echarle un vistazo al profesor y se encaminó a su asiento. En cambio, Emi lo saludó con un ligero "buenos días" y luego se sentó en su asiento junto a Sam.

-Potter , Allen – los llamó - llegaron tarde – informó el profesor mirando a los dos alumnos. Entréguenme sus cuadernos de observaciones.

Los dos se pararon de su asiento. James con poca gana le dejó el cuaderno sobre el escritorio dejándolo caer fuertemente.

-Mas cuidado– dijo Chad y James tan solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Y acomódate tu uniforme estas muy desprolijo Potter- sonrió disfrutando la mirada del chico, que al escuchar la frase arqueó una ceja y apretó los dientes con rabia.

James tenía todo su uniforme como no correspondía: llevaba sus pantalones hechos chupines y en vez de zapatos negros tenía unas all Stars negras de lona con la goma blanca; su camisa larga la llevaba arremangada hasta más arriba de los codos y la llevaba para afuera; su corbata estaba mal hecha y muy baja. Y para colmo, su pelo estaba tan desordenado como siempre. Pero claro, Potter aunque estuviera "desprolijo" como decía el profesor estaba tan sexi que a cualquier chica la hacía suspirar.

Los uniformes del colegio Hogwarts tenía sus respectivos colores depende la casa del alumno, es decir: Gryffindor (rojo y dorado), Slytherin (verde y plateado), Hufflepuff (amarillo y negro) y Ravenclaw (azul y bronce).

Las mujeres llevaban una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una corbata a rayas depende la casa, una pollera negra de tela recta y unas zapatillas blancas, negras o del tono de su casa. Como abrigo tenían un saco negro de hilo simple con botones con su respectivo escudo a la izquierda y para el frío uno más abrigado de terciopelo negro o polar.

Los chicos usaban una camisa blanca de mangas largas con la corbata a rayas depende la casa y un pantalón gris recto pinzado con unos zapatos negros de cuero. Como abrigo llevaban un bleizer negro con el respectivo escudo y por si hiciera más frío podían usar un suéter escote en V negro y liso debajo del bleizer.

James se sentó furiosamente en su banco sin acomodarse ninguna prenda del uniforme.

El profesor Chad siguió con la clase explicando el concepto de aparición y escribiendo en el pizarrón complicadas maneras de aparecerse de un lugar a otro y así el rasgueo de las plumas se oyó por toda la clase.

-Saquen sus libros de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras nivel 7" y empiecen a leer la página 223 que habla de todo este tema- dijo – y sin hablar por favor- añadió el profesor.

Los alumnos sacaron sus libros y empezaron a leer pero entre el silencio Sirius susurró:

-Eu James

-¿Que pasa canuto? – respondió James de mala gana.

-Nada no importa- respondió Black al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

James suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.

-Oye, perdona es que estoy de malhumor, bueno EL me pone de mal humor- dijo señalando a Chad y luego apretó los dientes-

-Lo se, te odia –agregó el ojigris.

-Y yo a el Canuto, y yo a el… - Encima el sábado tengo el castigo con este estúpido por lo de la otra clase- dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Si, y te espera un castigo difícil James- acotó Remus que había estado escuchando.

-Ya me lo imagino… ¡Encima el sábado! Que hijo de perra – suspiró con amargura- pero no me hagan pensar en ello ya tengo bastante con bancarmelo en clase-

-OK, no hablemos de eso pero cuéntanos que andabas haciendo con Allen que llegaste tarde a clase, pequeño picaron- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-No tengo ganas, estoy de malhumor… ¿no me ven?- jugó el chico.

-Vamos James, cuéntanos que pasó, no seas codo jajajajajaj- agregó Lupin.

-Jajajaj – río James. Bueno bueno, todo empezó en la mañana cuando…

**Flash Back**

-pss pss hermosa-

Emi se dio vuelta y miro a su alrededor pero no halló a nadie. Confundida quiso seguir su camino pero alguien la llamó devuelta y la hizo detener:

-¡Hey Emi!- escuchó la morena.

Emi miró para su izquierda y vio a James que la llamaba desde el armario de escobas. Emi se acercó y el la dejo pasar. Ya dentro, James cerró la puerta y la miró.

-¿Que haces acá dentro? Preguntó una confusa Emi

-Me escondo- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Y para que nos escondemos?

-Y bueno... para poder hacer lo que queramos – dijo James apoyando su mano en la pared y tomando con la otra la cintura de la chica. Pero si quieres irte... – empezó pero la morena lo interrumpió:

-¿Para que me voy a querer ir? Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. En seguida lo besó; lo besó con pasión tomándolo de la nuca fuertemente como si, si lo soltara se fuera a desvanecer.

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose con dulzura y con pasión. Entre cada beso las manos del chico recorrían la espalda de la chica, y las de ella su cuello y su desordenado cabello. Entre tanta pasión James empezó a besar su cuello con furor, pero ella lo separó al instante con las manos en su pecho.

-No, espera acá no – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ok, perdona me pasé- respondió

-Nono, esta bien no es eso, solo que no se... – se sonrojó.

-Entiendo – sonrió el chico dulcemente.

-Gracias – respondió ella.

El chico empezó a tocar su cabello con ternura.

-Creo que estuvimos un buen rato acá dentro- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Si bastante diría yo…- le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡Uy, Por dios, se nos pasó le tiempo! Estamos llegando tarde a DCAO- dijo la chica mirando su reloj.

-Es verdad, ¡vamos!

Y así empezaron a correr…

**Fin flash back**

-Y bueno, así fue todo – terminó Cornamenta con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo diría…– dijo Sirius pensativo.

-¿Quien lo diría que? – preguntó Moony

-¿mm? – preguntó el ojigris todavía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quien lo diría QUE? –

-¡Que quien diría que el plan está funcionando!, a eso me refería-

-¿Como que el plan? –preguntó James extrañado.

-Ah bueno no me digas que ya te has olvidado- dijo Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Estoy hablando del plan para que Evans sea tuya de una vez!

-¡A si claro!- recordó James- Pero yo diría que el plan es para que se de cuenta de que esta completamente enamorada de mí- dijo- Pero mia siempre lo fue- recordó James chasqueando sus dedos como si fuera obvio.

-¡A si si claro! – se burló el ojigris. ¡Evans siempre fue tuya! Jajajaj no me hagas reír- jugó Sirius.

-Okey okey, tienes razón – le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados (¬¬) fingiendo enojo pero al segundo los tres estallaron en risas.

**--**

Que duro era para Lily estar sola, que duro era el haberse peleado con sus mejores amigas y ya ni hablarles. La verdad que se arrepintió de lo que hizo pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás aunque quisiera.

Dibujando garabatos en el marco de la hoja de DCAO reflexionaba por todo lo que estaba pasando: Primero el haberse peleado con sus dos únicas mejores amigas que le hacían muchísima falta, lo segundo el haber besado a su profesor de DCAO, bueno claro, su ex. Pero ella recapacitaba _"fue tan solo un pico" _"_pero un beso en fin". _Eso era verdad ¡Lo había besado! Listo, no hay vuelta atrás no hay nada que pueda hacer, tendría que esquivarlo y intentar ni mirarlo, ni siquiera hablarle aunque estuvieran en el mismo colegio, aunque lo vería en los pasillos, recreos y hasta en la clase…que difícil era tenerlo cerca, ¡tenía tanto miedo de volverse a enamorar de el!. Y claro, el tercer problema, el último pero no menos importante el de Potter, ¡que esta de novio con su mejor amiga! Y que a ella solo le importaba por el hecho de que no le hiciera daño a Emi, aunque estuvieran peleadas ella la quería mucho…

Pensando en ella la miró; trabajaba en silencio y daba vuelta las hojas del libro anotando palabras y significados en los marcos de las hojas. De repente Emi se rascó el cuello y Lily pudo ver en una fracción de segundos un chupón; y al minuto millones de dudas le llegaron a la cabeza: ¿Acaso había sido Potter? Con tan solo pensarlo de su boca salieron dos palabras que nunca pensó decir de su mejor amiga:

"_¡Maldita perra!"_

¡REVIEWS PORFAVOR!

GRACIAS Y UN BESO PARA TODOS.

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAAP!

JULIPOTTER


	7. El dolor de la verdad

Capitulo Siete

-¡Al fin llego el fin de semana! – anunció Sirius con una sonrisa.

Los tres merodeadores estaban en el Gran Salón desayunando un sabroso desayuno del día sábado. James estaba de malhumor, tendría su castigo con el profesor Windhount a las seis de la tarde y pues claro, se perdería de ese hermoso día sábado por estar cumpliendo su castigo y quien sabe que trabajo debería hacer.

-Oye James, deja esa cara larga y come algo- dijo Sirius tomando una tostada.

-No tengo hambre Canuto, mejor me voy un rato a descansar…

-¡Pero si te acabas de levantar Cornamenta! – agregó desconcertado, pero el chico ya se estaba yendo.

-Déjalo Canuto, no vez que está de malhumor. Pobre se pierde el día por ese castigo y encima con Windhount…

-Bue bue ya se eso.. ¿pero no crees que quedándose en la cama no lo esta perdiendo también? Mejor voy a buscarlo.

-Como quieras, yo me quedo acá esperando a Sam.

-Ok- asintió el ojigris y salió del Gran Salón.

** &**

Lily se encontraba afuera, junto al lago tirando piedrecillas y observándolas hundirse en lo profundo del lago negro, ese inmenso lago oscuro lleno de criaturas y sorpresas inexplicables…

Estaba sola, en esa mañana hermosa donde se asomaba el sol radiante y sus rayos que caían en el lago, le iluminaban la cara y su calor la comprimían. Se había levantado muy temprano, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en sus mejores amigas… las extrañaba tanto, le hacían tanta falta… pero ella se había comportado mal con Emi, y no entendía porque… talvez el hecho de estar sola y ellas de novias… - suspiró- que mal se sentía, le parecía que en toda la semana no había sonreído ni una vez, que triste – pensó- cuanta falta le hacían sus amigas…

-Lily – alguien la llamó.

Lily se dio vuelta y se encontró con su mejor amiga Sam.

-Hola- saludo distante. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Te buscaba Lily… quiero que hablemos.

-Que bueno, porque yo también necesitaba que hablemos Sam

Sam se sentó en el pasto, a su lado. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ninguna de la dos sabia que decir.

-Mira Lily, quiero saber que te esta pasando últimamente porque en verdad estas _rara_ y quiero ayudarte porque eres mi mejor amiga…

Mientras que su amiga hablaba a Lily le comenzaban a caer un par de lágrimas hasta que no consiguió resistirse y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No se que me pasa Sam…- sollozó- no me entiendo te juro… No se,me duele tanto estar así con ustedes pero también se que me equivoque con Emi… sé que la trate mal pero no se que me paso…- lloró

-Sabes Lily, yo se lo que te pasa aunque no lo creas, se te va a ser difícil entenderlo pero tú… estas _enamorada_ de James Potter- concluyó seriamente.

Lily la miró a la cara y lloró cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡No puedo estar enamorada de él Sam! ¡No quiero estarlo!-

-Lily, talvez estés confundida… pero algo te pasa con _él_- Acaso no sientes nada cuando lo tienes cerca… cuando te habla o discuten…cuando te mira y te sonríe ¿Qué sientes Lily?

-¡Basta! – gritó Lily llorando- basta Sam por favor…-sollozó- yo no estoy enamorada de él y si lo estoy o lo estuviera no voy a dejar que suceda... NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SUCEDA-gritó y siguió llorando.

-Esta bien Lily, no se como vas a hacer para ocultar o dejar de sentir lo que sientes pero haz lo que quieras, pero habla con Emi y arregla las cosas.

-Lo se Sam… - dijo secándose las lágrimas. No sabes cuanto te extrañé- y la abrazó-

-Y yo a ti Lily, me hacías falta amiga… muchísima falta.

* * *

Sirius subió las escalinatas del cuarto de chicos de Gryfindor y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba James con unos boxers y medias negras medio dormido en su cama hecha un desastre.

-¡Pero si te has cambiado y todo!- dijo incrédulo.

-Y si Canuto, pensaba dormir pero… - sonrió picaronamente- señaló el baño y ahí Sirius se percató de que la ducha estaba encendida-

-Apa, a quien tienes ahí- sonrió chistosamente y Cornamenta comenzó a reírse. ¿Capaz Allen?

-Shhh – lo calló James.

-¡Pero si eres un abusador James! Jajajjajaja – rió Sirius- Mejor entro para ver si esta todo bien... – y hizo ademán de entrar.

-Oye oye amigo- dijo tomándolo del brazo – tú no vas a entrar para ver nada y encima en ese caso entro yo- sonrió traviesamente-

En ese momento salió Emi envuelta en una toalla súper corta y preguntó:

-¿Quien va entrar al baño para ver que?-

-jajajajja no nada tan solo jugábamos amor- le dijo este con su mejor sonrisa y ella le dio un pequeño beso.

-Perdona Black, pero el baño de las chicas esta ocupado y necesitaba bañarme –

-Esta bien amor- sonrió este –

-Ejem- tosió su amigo mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Digo… - rescató Sirius - esta bien preciosa- sonrió-

-¡Ah bueno!- rió el otro

-jajaj okey, yo mejor me vuelvo a mi habitación para cambiarme…

-Pero cámbiate aquí que no hay problema- jugueteó Sirius.

-Bueno bueno amigo- jadeó James-

-Jaajajja solo bromeaba…

-Adiós lindo- dijo Emi y le dio un beso a James.

-Adiós linda- la besó de nuevo tomándola por la cintura y Emi se marchó-

-Apa, soltá que no se vuela James- rió este- un poquito más y le tocabas…

-¡Oye! – gritó el otro y comenzó a reírse.

**&**

Emi entró a su habitación y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla. Las chicas con las cuales compartía la habitación no estaban, de seguro estaban desayunando en el Gran Salón.Fue al baño y encendió el secador de pelo. Estuvo unos minutos secándose el cabello cuando se empezó a preguntar donde estaría Sam.Agarró un mini short de jean con una musculosa blanca básica, se cambió y luego se maquilló un poco los ojos con rimel y delineador.Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando por la puerta entraron Sam y Lily sonriendo. Esta las miró con las cejas levantadas y supuso que se habían amigado.

-Hola Emi, veo que ya terminaste de bañarte, ¿te acompañamos a desayunar?- sonrió Sam.

-¿Acompañamos?- dijo incrédula.

-Mira Emi...- dijo Lily

-Mira Emi nada, _tu_ cállate-

-Tranquila Emi, ya hablé con Lily quiere disculparse.

-¿Disculparse? ¡Ja!- rió sarcásticamente- Ya es tarde para disculpas y encima no estoy con ganas de disculparla.

-Oh vamos Emi, tienen que hablar.

-Basta Sam, mejor quédate con ella que yo me voy- dijo con amargura y abrió la puerta y se fue.

-No quiere hablar – dijo tristemente Lily sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Déjala ya se le pasará

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues claro, somos sus dos únicas mejores amigas, ya va a querer hablar.

** &**

James y Sirius bajaron al Gran Salón en busca de su amigo Remus. Estaban entrando por la puerta cuando un grupo de chicas de la mesa de Hufflepuf comenzaron a gritar y chillar como locas al ver a los dos chicos **MÁS **lindos del colegio.

-Puf, así es como se debe tratar a un merodeador- dijo James revoloteándose el cabello con un aire de importancia mientras saludaba a sus admiradoras con sonrisas y guiños, lo que provocaba que se volvieran mas locas aún.

-Jajaj, amo ser popular – suspiró Sirius con importancia mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Remus que ojeaba el mapa de merodeador con interés-

Estaban conversando, cuando por la puerta entraron las Plásticas, las chicas más lindas del colegio. Stacy llevaba una falda rosa súper corta con un strappless blanco que le marcaba su perfecta figura y unos tacos blancos hermosos. Tina llevaba puesto un vestidito rosa claro con unos zapatos de charol del mismo color. Al ver a su chico se acercó seductoramente hacia el, lo que provocó que Sirius totalmente pasmado no dejara de mirar sus piernas esbeltas.

-Hola amor- saludó la chica y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Hola preciosa, te extrañaba- dijo Sirius acariciando la entrepierna de la chica.

-Y yo a ti mi amor – y lo besó seductoramente. Mmm sabes rico Siri- comentó pasando su lengua por sus propios labios.

-Tú eres rica preciosa, ¿cuando te voy a probar?- jugó Sirius.

-Mm no se amor- juguetéo Tina y le dijo algo al oído y el chico sonrió-

-Bueno, mejor me voy, me esperan las chicas-

-Oh vamos, quédate aquí conmigo, no seas mala – dijo Sirius haciendo puchero.

-Mmm me gustaría pero no puedo amor.- dijo frunciendo los labios- igual nos vemos a la noche – agregó mas cerca de su oído-

-Si, no puedo esperar- comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tina se despidió con un beso y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin con sus amigas.

-¡Bravo Canuto! ¡Hasta que hiciste algo bien con esta chica!- dijo James con alegría aplaudiendo, lo que produjo que muchos los observaran.

-Shhh Cornamenta-

-¡Pero que se enteren todos!- anunció parándose de su asiento.

-¡Siéntate Proongs!- le dijo Sirius tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo ya sentado junto a el. ¡Eres un ganador! ¡Te vas a echar un polvo esta noche amigo!-

-Shhhh- volvió a callarlo. Bueno bueno, lo sé… soy todo un ganador. ¡Se me viene la noche mamá!- dijo colocando sus manos en forma de rezo.

-¡Y que noche!- dijo James imitando a su amigo.

Y los tres comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Miren!- dijo Remus de repente.

-¿Que pasa?- dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-Slytherins-

-¿Como?- preguntó James atónito observando el mapa-

Efectivamente el mapa mostraba que Lucius Malfoy, Snape y los demás Slytherins del Lado Oscuro estaban en Hogwarts-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Sirius maravillado.

-Si, si lo es… -

-Pero pensé que este año no volvían, ¡que hijos de perra!- contestó Proongs con amargura.

-Vamos a buscarlos- propuso Sirius

-¡Vamos!- dijeron los otros dos, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Salieron del Gran Salón rápidamente. Remus observaba el mapa con rapidez buscándolos y James y Sirius corrían a su lado.

-¡Están en las Mazmorras! – anunció Lupin. Apurémonos que están cerca de su Sala Común, no queremos que entren.

Bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos. Y ahí estaban, en las mazmorras…

-Valla valla, miren a quien encontramos aquí – dijo James.

-¡Pero si es Potter!- anunció Lucius fríamente. ¿Nos buscabas?

-Si rata sucia y asquerosa – contestó Sirius escupiendo a sus pies.

-Pero que dices Black, si tu eres uno de nosotros-

-¡Ni te atrevas!- contesto el chico adelantándose hacia el con la varita en alto

-¿Quieres pelear?- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita.

-Para eso vinimos ¿no crees?- contestó Sirius con valentía-

-¡Impedimenta!- gritó Snape con la varita en mano.

Su embrujo golpeó a James en el pecho que se elevó del suelo y fue a dar contra la pared y cayó al suelo destrozado.

-¡James!- gritó Remus y fue a su ayuda.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó Sirius violentamente contra Snape. ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo pegó contra Snape y este salio volando. Las mazmorras se llenaron de hechizos que salían disparados de un lado para el otro. No se podía ver nada, James seguía tirado en el suelo desmayado, Sirius peleaba con valentía contra Lucius y Remus peleaba con Snape. Regulus Black y Goyle, tan cobardes, se habían escapado a su Sala Común.

-¡Aquí terminas Black! – gritó Lucius.

Sirius tirado en el suelo y sin varita empezaba a preocuparse. Lucius era capaz de cualquier cosa podría hasta matarlo…

-Aquí terminas tú Malfoy – gritó James acercándose hacía el y colocando su varita en su garganta.

-Se había levantado, aunque no podía caminar ya que su rodilla estaba mal, tenía cortado el pantalón y tenía una herida que no dejaba de derramar sangre.

-No vas a matarme Potter… serías como nosotros ¿no es cierto?- dijo riéndose entre dientes.

-Tienes razón, no soy como tú hijo de perra- dijo escupiéndole la cara.

-Jajjaja Potter no me hagas reír…

-¡Impedimenta! – gritó este apuntándolo con la varita y Malfoy salió volando y golpeó contra la pared y quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Vamos, larguémonos de aquí… - exclamó James ayudando a sus amigos a salir .No valen la pena…

** &**

Salieron de las mazmorras con dificultad. James por poco podía caminar, Sirius todo ensangrentado tenía la camisa rota y muchos cortes en el rostro, y Remus por su parte, tenia el brazo izquierdo descolocado lo que le producía un dolor agudo. Comenzaron a caminar por el corredor intentando apurar el paso, porque si alguien los veía podrían ganarse un castigo serio.

-¡Remus! –

Sam corría hacia Lupin con desesperación, Lily la seguía de atrás. Las dos estaban boquiabiertas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ¡estaban destrozados!

-¡Mi amor estas bien!- dijo Sam tomando la cara de su novio con sus manos. ¡¿Que te paso?! ¿Porque están así?-

-No pasa nada Sam, estoy bien tan solo necesito ir a la enfermería… es mi brazo-contestó el chico con dolor.

-¿Black porque están así?- preguntó Lily seriamente.

-Slytherins Evans, Malfoy y Snape- contestó James

-Por dios, ¿regresaron? Si no estaban a principio de año...- dijo confundida.

-Si regresaron- contestó Sirius. Y no sabemos para que…

-Basta de charla chicos, necesitan ir a la enfermería y rápido antes de que alguien los vea- exclamó Sam y los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería. Sam ayudaba a su novio tomándolo del brazo sano mientras que hablaba con Sirius de lo sucedido. Más atrás iba James junto con Lily, claro que a una distancia considerable ya que no se llevaban bien.

-¿Porque tienen que pelear? ¡Y encima en el colegio!- dijo Lily

-No entiendes Evans, es cosa nuestra, somos _enemigos- _

-Lo se, y se merecen todo esos malditos, pero tengan cuidado quien sabe en una de esas pueden salir lastimados- dijo Lily preocupada.

-¿Te preocupa que salgamos lastimados? O que… ¿salga lastimado?- preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero que dices! No seas idiota, solo digo lo que es cierto, pueden salir lastimados y eso…

-y eso te preocupa- interrumpió James.

-¡No Potter! – negó Lily irritada. Bueno si, me preocupa por Remus que es el novio de mi mejor amiga y por Black que últimamente me esta cayendo mejor.

-Ah claro, si tu lo dices… - ¡Uy!- gritó de dolor James y tomó su rodilla con sufrimiento.

-No jodas Potter- le dijo Lily irritada pero James se estremecía de dolor. ¿¡Por dios Potter estas bien!?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado con preocupación.

-¡James, James!- dijo tomándolo de la cara. Vas a estar bien, estamos cerca de la enfermería ¡vamos! – dijo ayudándolo a pararse pero su rodilla no le permitía pararse y Lily cayó encima de él. ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

Lily y James estaban muy cerca. Podían sentir la respiración y sus bocas estaban tan cerca…

-Jajajajjaja – James comenzó a reírse. ¿Acaso no te preocupabas por mi Evans?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos. ¡Encima me llamaste James!

-¡Pero si eres idiota Potter e! Yo no me preocupo por ti, jamás voy a hacerlo- dijo levantándose de un salto. Y no te llame por tu nombre así que cállate-

-Eso es lo que tú dices Evans… - dijo parándose también-

-¡Me irritas Potter eres insoportable!- dijo la pelirroja enfurecida empujándolo hacia atrás y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería-

James la tomo por el brazo y la hizo voltear. Y tú eres bellísima – le dijo al oído lo que provocó que se le sacudiera todo el cuerpo y el chico pareció darse cuenta de ello. ¿Te pongo nerviosa Evans?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Pero que dices imbécil? Déjame en paz y vete con Emi que de seguro te esta buscando- dijo de mala gana.

-Tenemos una celosa por aquí, ¿talvez?-

-¡Dios Potter!- gritó enfurecida.

_Como le encantaba hacerla enojar…_

** &**

Las plásticas estaban sentadas en una mesa del parque mirando revistas muggles de moda, pintándose las uñas y maquillándose. Todo un centro de belleza…

-Emi se acercó a ellas con paso decidido.

-Hola- saludó-

-¿Que haces aquí Allen?- preguntó Stacy con una ceja levantada.

-Quiero entrar en su grupo – dijo decidida

-¿Que tu quieres que?- preguntó Kelly Crow y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Sh! Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí... ¿Qué tu quieres QUÉ?- dijo incrédula-

-Si, quiero estar en su grupo.

-¿Tan decidida estas? ¿Y tus amigas la tonta Evans y la otra…? ¿como es su nombre?- dijo sonando los dedos.

-Spencer – contestó Catherine con rapidez.

-¡Spencer claro! – acertó la rubia. ¿Y tus amigas? – preguntó Stacy de nuevo.

-No son más mis amigas, ya no son nada para mi –contestó resuelta.

-¿Y como voy a estar tan segura de eso?-

-Ponme a _prueba_- contestó Emi con tranquilidad.

-Mmm, déjanos pensarlo Allen, espera aquí un momento.-

Las plásticas formaron una especie de reunión. Hablaron unos 5 minutos hasta que Stacy la volvió a llamar.

-Lo hemos pensado Allen, y como tú bien dijiste, vamos a probarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Genial- dijo Emi satisfecha. ¿Empezamos ya?

Stacy Windhount arqueó una ceja pero a la vez dibujo una sonrisa; no se la imaginaba así a Emi…

-Claro, ¿porque no? Lo primero es lo indispensable para entrar a este grupo, ser bella y atractiva, pero claro, puedes serlo… pero, puedes no gustarle a los chicos…- comentó mirándola – Muéstrale Tina lo que debe hacer..

Tina se levantó de su asiento. Se acomodó el vestido y comenzó a caminar hacia unos chicos de Ravenclaw: Tom Colin, morocho de ojos verdes y Jimmy Allen morocho de ojos marrones (el primo de Emi). Pasó por su lado y los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ella los miró, se acercó al primo de Emi, le empezó a hablar al oído y luego lo beso apasionadamente, y por si fuera poco, cuando menos lo esperaba, lo empujó y el chico quedó tirado en el pasto aún con la boca abierta.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Stacy

-Claro que puedo, ¿pero con mi primo?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No claro que no- negó la rubia- ¿que tal ese que está sentado junto al sexy de Troy Leikes?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Tom Sanges?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si, Tom el chico que te gustaba el año pasado ¿no es así?

-Si, solo que…- dijo pensativa- no nada no importa. Ahí voy…- anunció.

Emi se subió la remera hasta que se le viera el ombligo y se la ató a un costado hecha un nudo y comenzó a caminar derecho por el pasto y luego bordeó el lago hasta el asiento donde él estaba sentado.

-Hola Tom – dijo seductoramente.

-Hola Emi – saludó el chico mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Te ví desde allá y me dio muchas ganas de hacer algo que me quedó pendiente del año pasado… - comentó Emi sacudiendo su cabello sensualmente.

-¿Y que es ?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa seductora.

Emi lo agarro de la corbata y tiro de ella hasta que Tom quedó parado junto a ella. Lo soltó y lo besó. Mientras lo besaba el chico aprovechaba y tocaba su cuerpo. Emi se separó al instante-

-¿No me vas a dar otro beso?- preguntó el chico

-Mmmm no. Pero si le daré un beso a él- dijo mirando a Troy. Se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó-

Para cuando terminó, se acercó a las Plásticas satisfecha.

-Muy bien Allen, estuviste muy bien- comentó Stacy con una sonrisa. Pero te falta una última prueba y tiene que ver con tus amigas.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- preguntó con un deje de tiemble en la voz.

-Tienes que…

** &**

Ya eran las 17:57 hs y James tenía su castigo con el Profesor Windhount. Estaba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería junto a la cama de Sirius y Lupin, quienes también estaban curados. Madam Pomfrey le dio una medicina horrible a James para que se tomara y le colocó un par de vendas en la rodilla.

-Madam Pomfrey, debo irme a un castigo que tengo con el Profesor de DCAO- informó James a la enfermera.

-Esta bien, puedes irte, ya estas curado. Pero no te olvides de cambiar las vendas por la noche- le recordó la enfermera.

-Lo se Madan Pomfrey, gracias- contestó James parándose de su cama con un poco de dificultad.

-Adiós- dijo a sus amigos y se alejó hacia la oficina del Profesor que más odiaba en el mundo, Windhount. Caminó por el corredor hasta que llegó a la puerta de la oficina. Llamó tres veces y oyó un "pasa Potter" y entró sin cuidado. Ahí estaba el, sentado en su escritorio junto a una especie de vasija de piedra con escrituras y otros símbolos alrededor del borde. Dentro de la vasija había una luz plateada, de color blanco brillante que se movía sin cesar. James sabía que era, era un _pensadero, _se lo había visto a Dumbledore en muchas ocasiones, era una especie de mente llena de recuerdos.

-Buenas tardes Potter- saludó el lindo profesor. ¿Sabes? me encontraste justo en el momento que estaba decidiendo tu castigo, Potter. – ¿Quieres saber que vas a hacer?

James no contestó. En verdad no le importaba, tan solo se quería librar de el lo antes posible.

-¿Que pasa Potter? ¿Porque esa actitud?- preguntó Chad.-¡Oh vamos! ¿En verdad no te interesa lo que vas a hacer hoy? Mira que puede ser algo divertido..

-Ya dime que tengo que hacer- dijo James de mala gana.

-Muy bien Potter, si tan ansioso estás… hoy tendrás que ordenar estos exámenes por fecha y año, es algo fácil ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo falsamente lo que irrito a James.

Los exámenes eran dos cajas enormes de cartón. "Que hijo de puta" – pensó James. Pero no iba a dejar que se divierta irritándolo, así que, comenzó abriendo una caja y sacando un pilón de exámenes.

-Excelente Potter, trabaja. Volveré a eso de las siete para ver como vas- sonrió y se fue de la oficina.

-Si como no, pelotudo. Por dios que hijo de puta que me hace hacer todo esto. Ya me las va a pagar.

Empezó a leer la primera evaluación. Era de Sirius, con razón esa letra le sonaba tanto y se había sacado un Desastroso. Jajajaj- rió acordándose de esa prueba con el antiguo profesor de DCAO; no habían estudiado nada y se habían copiado en todas las preguntas ¡y que bien les había salido!. El profesor Francisk no había podido entregarlas porque ya había renunciado... y gracias a dios, le había ido tan mal.

La dejó a un costado y agarró otra: esta era de Malcom Price un chico de Hufflepuf ¡y que bien le había ido! Un Aceptable había obtenido.

Siguió sacando más y más de Hufflepuf pero esas no le importaban leer hasta que encontró una; una perfecta con una letra hermosa y entendible. Todas las preguntas estaban completas y bien respondidas, claro que se había sacado un Extraordinario y era de nada más y nada menos que de Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta.

James estaba leyendo el examen cuando un destello de luz plateada salió del pensadero. Se volvió para mirarlo y no pudo más que pararse y acercarse al pensadero. Su contenido de un blanco plateado se arremolinaba. _Los recuerdos de Chad…_ talvez había algún recuerdo de Evans… Se moría de curiosidad. Agarró su varita y dio un ligero golpe en el pensadero con la punta de su varita. La sustancia plateada comenzó a arremolinarse rápidamente. James se inclinó sobre ella y esta se hizo transparente. Ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, se paró y descubrió que ya estaba dentro del pensadero.

**Dentro del pensadero**

Estaba en un aula de Hogwarts, de la planta baja. No había nadie, no entendía porque este era un recuerdo de Chad, si no estaba en esa aula… Pero de repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Chad acompañado por una chica, una chica pelirroja y muy hermosa ¡pero si era Lily! ¡Que hacía con ese idiota a solas en un aula!... James se acercó para escuchar.

Estaban los dos sentados en sillas y Lily… Lily estaba llorando _¡Pero esto había pasado hace poco! ¡Hace una semana o dos!_

James se sentó en una silla junto a ellos y escuchó la conversación

- ¿Porque se pelearon? – le preguntaba Chad.

- Es que, no importa… Perdona, no quiero recordarlo- le respondió Lily tristemente.

-No, no importa, pero no llores Lily, me hace mal verte así ¿sabes? –

- ¿Porque eres tan bueno, Chad? – exclamó Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Tú lo eres - respondió y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara.

James se quedó atónito. No, no pueden besarse, ¡NO PUEDEN BESARSE!- gritó pero no podían escucharlo. Estaban muy cerca, y a los pocos segundos se besaron y James se quedó helado viendo la escena…

- ¡No, por que! – gritó y se paró de la silla y la golpeó con fuerza. ¿¡POR QUE EVANS POR QUE!? Gritó tomándose el pelo con rabia y pateando sillas y bancos sin parar.

De repente la escena cambió y ahora se encontraba en el árbol que estaba junto al Lago Negro, en el parque.Era de noche, una hermosa noche llena de estrellas, también se escuchaba música dentro del castillo _¿Pero no era el baile de primavera lo que estaba reviviendo? ¡Pues claro! ¡Como no se iba a acordar de esa noche! Esa noche fue en la que se acostó con Stacy por primera vez ¡y que noche!_ James se sentó en el pasto a ver ese hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, que se lo había perdido por estar en su habitación con Stacy… Aguardó unos minutos hasta que llegaron dos personas: Chad, vestido de traje negro con zapatos y camisa relucientes y Evans con un vestido rojo que mataba ( estaba hermosa, como no lo había notado antes... ¡Que bella!)

Se sentaron junto a él. Ahora James estaba junto a Lily y podía notar cuán nerviosa estaba… sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus manos temblorosas y no dejaba de acomodarse su hermoso cabello… ¡ESTABA ENAMORADA DE CHAD!

-¿Sabes Lily?

-¿Mm?

-No te das una idea lo bella que estas esta noche-

-Gracias Chad- le contestó Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tu estas muy lindo también- sonrió.

Pasaron unos minutos, Lily contemplaba las estrellas con emoción y Chad no dejaba de mirarla a ella.

-Son tan hermosas… - suspiró Lily

-Tu eres hermosa Lily, no te das una idea cuanto me gustas- le dijo chad tomándola por la cara.

James estaba rojo de ira, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, porque no lo había impedido ¡Dios!

Chad estaba a punto de besarla pero Lily interrumpió-

-Espera Chad, hay una cosa que quiero decirte- Lily se puso seria.

-¿Que pasa Lily?

A james le brillaron los ojos. _¡Una esperanza! _Di que me quieres Lily… di que me quieres…- le dijo al oído deseando que la chica lo escuchara.

-Es que… yo nunca e besado a nadie Chad – dijo y agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

Chad la tomó por la barbilla y le dijo:

-No importa eso Lily, eres hermosa y me gustas tanto… déjame darte un beso.

-¡No Lily, no lo dejes!- gritó James. Tu no lo quieres… ¡NO LO PUEDES QUERER!

Chad la besó, la besó dulcemente y de verdad se notaba que los dos lo estaban disfrutando. Era el primer beso de Lily, eso James no lo sabía hasta el día de hoy… no podía dejar de observar la escena… que mal se sentía…

Y como antes, la escena volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaba en el aula de Encantamientos y ahí estaban Lily y Chad conversando. Se acercó y escuchó lo que decían:

-Lily, ya dime lo que me tienes que decir, por favor

-Esta bien Chad… esto es muy difícil para mi, pero creo que lo mejor va a ser que cortemos.

-¿Que?- dijo el chico tomándose el pelo con tristeza. ¿Por que? Si yo te amo…

-Y yo a ti te quiero mucho…

-¿Pero no me amas, verdad?- dijo tristemente. ¿Hay otro no?

-Mira Chad…

-¿Hay otro no?- gritó Chad, ya dímelo ¿quien es?

-¡Tranquilo Chad!-

-Dime quien es Lily, ¡YA! ¿Es Black? O tú amigo ¿Lupin? ¡Dime quien es!

-Tranquilo Chad, por favor…

-¿Es Potter? ¿¡ES POTTER!? ¡Ya dimelo !

James miraba a Lily que lloraba tristemente. ¿Soy yo Lily? ¿SOY YO? – sonrió. ¡dime que si!

De repente, James escucho un ruido, y no era un ruido dentro del pensadero era más bien de afuera… ¡Debía Salir! Y salió con un movimiento de su varita. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, y se sentó rápidamente en su silla. Escucho pasos y luego la puerta se abrió.

-¿Como va el trabajo Potter? ¿Haz trabajado?- preguntó Chad

James no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con rabia… no podía dejar de pensar en las escenas del pensadero.

-Veo que si…- dijo observando los exámenes- Muy bien ya puedes irte, son las 19:20 hs. Ya vete.

James obedeció y salió de la oficina, ¡Al fin se había librado de ese castigo! -pensó - Ya era hora de ir a cenar, por eso se encaminó al Gran Salón en busca de sus amigos, quería contarles TODO lo que había ocurrido en el castigo con Windhount. Cruzó la puerta y como siempre, las chicas del salón comenzaron a chillar como locas al verlo. James las saludó tirándoles un par de besos y guiños con una sonrisa que te dejaba muerta. Fue a sentarse con sus amigos a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no podía contarles lo sucedido porque ahí estaba Lily y Sam al lado de ellos…

-¿Todo bien James?- preguntó Lupin mirando a su amigo.

-Todo bien Moony, todo bien…

-¡Vean! No es Allen la que está con las Plásticas- dijo Sirius asombrado y todos miraron hacia la puerta.

Justamente ahí estaba Emi, con su mini short , su remera blanca que le dejaba ver su ombligo y sus zapatos con taco alto que la hacían aún más alta y estilizada- ¡Emi estaba junto a las Plásticas, y al lado de Stacy! Y sonreía muy feliz...

-¡Que zorra! – dijo Sirius observándola de arriba abajo y los otros dos asintieron.

Por su parte, Sam y Lily no podían creerlo… ¿ahora estaba con ellas? ¿CON LAS PLÁSTICAS?- Lily se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacía la mesa de Slytherin con paso decidido y Sam la seguía de atrás, un poco nerviosa.

Todos observaban la escena, no querían perderse nada de lo que estaban viendo…

-¿Que haces aquí Evans? Preguntó Stacy con asco.

-No vengo a hablar contigo idiota- dijo mirándola con rabia- quiero hablar contigo Emi-

-Yo no te conozco a ti, así que vete- contestó Emi sin importancia, limándose las uñas-

-No me iré a ningún lado – dijo Lily desafiante.

-¿De veras? – preguntó Emi parándose de su asiento y acercándose hacia ella. Entonces yo te mandaré de vuelta a tu mesa, Evans- dijo fríamente.

-No puedes hacerlo, no eres capaz de hacerme algo Emi, soy tu mejor amiga.

-Mírame- dijo mirándola a los ojos. ¡Acapurto!- gritó con la varita en alto.

En un segundo Lily y Sam quedaron completamente empapadas de una sustancia verde asquerosa que largaba un olor horripilante.

Jajajajja- comenzaron a reírse todos, entre ellos Las Plásticas que disfrutaban la escena y también Emi que reía junto a ellas señalándolas con la mano.

Sam salió corriendo hacia su habitación y Lily se quedó observando a Emi con desilusión-

-No me imaginaba esto de ti Emi-

--

Y aca termina el séptimo cap

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos

besitoss

julipotter

DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
